


Nacho Fortune (Traducción del original por LillianDeLooney)

by MaryHolmes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Caretaking, De-Aged Derek, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Pregnant Stiles, Riding, Short & Sweet, Teen Derek, Top Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unplanned Pregnancy, derek - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryHolmes/pseuds/MaryHolmes
Summary: Cualquiera que haya pensado que era buena idea mezclar comida mexicana y galletas de la fortuna,  debe ser condenado al lugar más oscuro del infierno. ¿Por qué? Divertida historia, verás….
O:  En donde un Derek rejuvenecido otra vez, de alguna forma embaraza a Stiles, y deben lidiar con las consecuencias.





	1. Esas Jodidas Galletas de la Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nacho Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112841) by [LillianDeLooney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney). 



> Se que algun@s no les va mucho el Mpreg, debo admitir que a mi al principio tampoco, me parecía raro, pero cuando leí el fic origina el ingles, sin duda me cambio la perspectiva, además porque siempre adoraré a Sterek.... :D  
> Espero que les guste... No olviden dejar Kudos, y pasarse por el orignal y dejar Kudo igualmente. Que disfruten. :D

Cualquiera que haya pensado que era buena idea mezclar comida mexicana y galletas de la fortuna,  debe ser condenado al lugar más oscuro del infierno. ¿Por qué? Divertida historia, verás….

Ayer hace aproximadamente veinte horas.

 

“No.”

-Vamos, Derek- Se quejó Stiles. “¡Será divertido!¡Toda la manada irá!

“Exactamente”.

“¿Estas asustado de no poder manejar a un grupo de adolescente”- preguntó- “Es solo una cena, Derek. Por favor, ven con nosotros. Será genial que estés allí”.

Derek se burló “Seguro, porque es normal que un chico de 23 años coma con un grupo de chicos de secundaria”.

Fue el turno de Stiles de burlarse. “Tenemos siete o dieciocho años, ya no somos adolescentes. Además, vamos a ir a la universidad al final del verano.” Suspira. “Scott sólo quiere que la manada este unida, tío. Tú eres manada, así que vas  a venir. Fin de la discusión.

Derek respira lentamente por la nariz, exhalando y Stiles sabe que ha ganado. "Esta bien”.

"¿Ves?", Le dice al chico mayor mientras lo empuja hasta la puerta. "No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

Scott estará tan orgulloso de él por lograr que el chico esté de acuerdo. Es la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano, lo que significa que las fiestas de graduación han terminado (porque sí, finalmente se graduaron, y se siente increíble) y Scott ahora decidió que quiere unir más a la manada. Con comida.

No le sorprendió cuando Scott le pidió que convenciera Derek para venir, porque de alguna manera él y Derek se han hecho muy buenos amigos durante el año pasado. Lo cual, después de salvarse el culo unos a otros tantas veces, estaba destinado a suceder con el tiempo. Él está contento de que finalmente sucediera.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, llegan al nuevo lugar mexicano en la ciudad, donde el resto de la manada ya los está esperando. Nacho Fortune, el nombre del nuevo restaurante, parece un lugar agradable. Y la mejor parte, si le preguntan a Stiles, es el hecho de que sirven galletas de fortuna mexicanas, que es de donde viene el nombre. Jura que va a ser impresionante.

Entran y encuentran a Scott y a los demás en la mesa,  todos les saludan con entusiasmo. Un par de minutos más tarde, están ordenando su comida y la conversación fluye alrededor de la mesa. Incluso Derek parece estar disfrutando.

La comida es realmente increíble y después de que terminan con el plato principal, Stiles ordena las galletas de la fortuna como se prometió a sí mismo que haría en el  momento en que se enteró de ella. Hay seis en total, uno por cada miembro del grupo. Uno para Scott, Derek, Lydia, Kira, Liam y él mismo. Malia se fue hace meses, cuando se enteró del La Loba del Desierto y se fue a buscar a su madre. Él no estaba muy contento con eso en ese momento, pero fue una de las cosas que le llevó a unirse con Derek, por lo menos algo bueno salió de eso.

Las galletas de la fortuna son en realidad una especie de empanadas, que Stiles presume es la parte "mezclado con mexicano". Su camarera les dice conspirativamente que se supone que tienen que mantener su fortuna para sí mismos para no gafar nada, pero por supuesto, cuando ha terminado de leer la suya – que dice: _libera tu  mente y el resto seguirá_ \- se pone ridículamente curioso acerca de la de los demás.

Así que eso es probablemente lo que le lleva a poner el pequeño papel de Derek de la fortuna en su propio bolsillo después de que el hombre lo ha leído y lo ha puesto sobre la mesa.

Cuando él y Derek están de vuelta dentro del coche, se lo saca de su bolsillo, se aclara la garganta y empieza a leer en voz alta la fortuna impresa de Derek:

"La juventud está a la vuelta de la esquina".

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” Pregunta Derek, con toda seriedad. “Ahora has jodido mi fortuna”.

Él ríe. “Seguro, lo siento. Grandullón. Supongo que es mejor que esperes esos cabellos grises cualquier día ahora”.

Sus palabras consiguen sacarle una sonrisa de Derek, cosa que le anima siempre que sucede, y da macha al auto sacudiendo la cabeza. Apenas media hora más tarde, deja a Derek en su _loft,_ deseándole una buena noche antes de dar vuelta en el coche e irse a casa.

Lo que lo trae de vuelta a hoy. Estaba mirando un poco de televisión con su papá en la sala de estar cuando suena el timbre. Su padre se levanta para abrir la puerta y Stiles literalmente puede oírlo jadear desde donde está sentado.

“¿Uh, Stiles?” pregunta su padre desde el pasillo. "Creo que podríamos tener un problema. . . "

Stiles se levanta en eso, se dirige a la puerta principal y se detiene cuando ve quién está parado en su puerta. Parpadea, con los ojos cada vez más increíblemente anchos mientras trata de calmar el latido de su corazón.

Allí, en toda su gloria adolescente, está de pie un Derek Hale nuevamente envejecido, pareciendo que está a punto de quebrarse.

Su padre le mira desde Derek hasta él y regresa por un largo minuto, luego suspira y se aparta del camino. “Tengo que llegar a la estación de todos modos. Llámame cuando sepas qué demonios está sucediendo esta vez”.

El hombre frunce el ceño y hace una mueca. "Sabes qué, de verdad deberías dejarme fuera de esto. Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda”.

Con eso se encoge de hombros en su chaqueta y sale de la casa. Stiles aclara su garganta, ya tratando de averiguar el cómo y los porqués de esta nueva situación de Derek. Como lo mucho que Derek sabe sobre el estado de su familia, por ejemplo. Él recuerda cómo esa conversación fue la vez pasada y no espera que se repita la función.

Sin embargo, cuando mira al tipo más de cerca, se ve un poco mayor que la última vez. Es sutil, pero está ahí. Como la mirada fuerte de Derek. Definitivamente no la tenía la última vez. De repente se acuerda de sus modales, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia las entrañas de la casa mientras finalmente le pide a Derek que entre.

Lo conduce a la sala de estar, donde Derek mira a su alrededor con incertidumbre, sin decir una palabra.

“¿Por qué has venido aquí Derek” pregunta cuidadosamente “¿Sabes lo que está pasando?”.

El chico sacude la cabeza, pero finalmente abre la boca para hablar. “No sé por qué. . . Sólo el único lugar que se sentía seguro, supongo. . . "

Una vez más, el corazón de Stiles se rompe por el chico. Él no sabe por qué, pero el universo realmente parece siempre destinarlo a ello.

“¿Quieres sentarte un momento?”.

Derek sacude la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de una manera que probablemente se supone que parece confidente, pero sólo logra hacerle parecer más frágil.

"Necesito encontrar a Laura", declara suavemente, pero firme.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Derek debe estar en una edad en la que el incendio ya ocurrió, lo que significa que se supone que debe estar viviendo con Laura en Nueva York en este momento. De modo que probablemente lo hace tener la misma edad que Stiles.

Cierra los ojos con un silencioso gemido y cuando los abre de nuevo, suavemente tira a Derek con él al sofá. Derek se vuelve hacia él, ojos suplicantes y esperanzados.

"Sabes lo que está pasando, ¿no?", Pregunta. “Por favor, dime dónde está. Necesito saber si está bien”

Su vida es tan injusta.


	2. Capítulo 2: Joder, Pero aún te quiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar Kudos... Espero lo disfruten.

Todo fue bien al parecer, decirle a Derek la verdad sobre su familia va mucho mejor esta vez que la anterior. Eso parece, pues  Derek no está gruñendo en su cara y / o lanzándolo contra las paredes.

Es un progreso.

Derek está, sin embargo, completamente perdido y con el corazón roto ahora. El chico apenas estaba superado el hecho de que toda su familia murió en ese incendio y ahora tiene que encontrar una manera de lidiar con el hecho de que su hermana está muerta también. Su Alfa.

No muy seguro de qué otra cosa hacer, Stiles lo lleva arriba a su dormitorio, donde Derek se deja caer sin ceremonias en su cama. Él se une provisionalmente al hombre lobo en la cama, sentado con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras que dirige la cabeza de Derek a su regazo. Tan pronto como comienza a acariciar el pelo de Derek con sus dedos, el chico se descompone, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Stiles mientras los sollozos destrozados abandonan su cuerpo.

Y Stiles se sienta allí y le permite sacarlo todo, optando por ser la roca de Derek mientras pueda necesitarla.

Cuando Derek finalmente se duerme luego de todo el llanto y agotamiento, llama a Deaton. Si está siendo completamente honesto, no espera que el veterinario encuentre una respuesta para la situación de Derek, ni mucho menos con una solución para arreglarlo todo. Pero bueno, si alguien tiene una idea de lo que está sucediendo ahora, va a ser él.

"Sr. Stilinski", Deaton lo saluda cuando coge el teléfono.

Stiles frunce el ceño. "¿Qué, eres un psíquico ahora, también?"

El hombre se ríe entre dientes. “Por desgracia, no. ¿Con que te puedo ayudar?"

“Derek” suspira él #De alguna manera, él se volvió a rejuvenecer. Así que. . . "

"Ya veo", reflexiona Deaton, aunque Stiles sospecha que está tan confundido como Stiles en este momento. “¿Por casualidad tienes alguna idea de cómo podría haber sucedido esto?”.

Sacude la cabeza, aunque el hombre no puede verlo. “No, por eso te estoy llamando”.

"Correcto," el hombre aclara su garganta. “Bien, comencemos con los lugares que Derek ha estado ayer, ¿verdad?”.

"Está bien," Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “Bueno, por lo que sé, salió a correr por la Reserva como lo hace todas las mañanas, luego pasó la tarde leyendo o lo que sea en su desván ya eso de las cinco de la tarde vine a convencerlo de que cenara con la manada en ese nuevo Mex - "

Rápidamente se corta de allí, recordando de repente dónde estaba Derek mientras pasaba la última vez que lo dejaron.

Jodido México.

“¿Qué, Stiles?” pregunta Deaton, tono un poco impaciente

"Cenamos en un restaurante mexicano. Con galletas de fortuna mexicana”.

Deaton tararea. "Bueno, eso no significa necesariamente nada", dice. "A no ser que. . . "

“¿A no ser que?”. Pregunta Stiles.

“¿Alguna de ustedes, por casualidad, leyó la fortuna en voz alta?”.

Él puede literalmente sentir el color escurrir de su cara.

"Yo uh…” tose torpemente. "¿Puede que lo haya hecho?”.

Deaton suspira soportando. “¿Recuerdas lo que decía?”.

"Uh, algo sobre la juventud a la vuelta de la esquina?"

No necesita escuchar el ruido de decepción de Deaton para saber que él es el que lo jodió todo. Si sólo supiera cómo arreglarlo.

"Muy bien", dice el hombre. "Lo miraré. Te llamaré cuando encuentre algo”.

Le da las gracias, luego cuelga con un suspiro pesado. Esto es perfecto. Derek lo va a matar cuando descubra que es culpa de Stiles. Bueno, tal vez no este Derek, pero el viejo Derek definitivamente lo hará. Con los dientes.

~

 Más tarde ese día, Stiles conduce con Derek al parque. Según Derek, es un lugar donde tiene muchos recuerdos felices con su familia, por lo que Stiles pensó que sería el lugar perfecto para presentarle a Scott.

Ya le había enviado un mensaje a su mejor amigo con los detalles sobre la situación de Derek, aunque sólo fuera para darle una advertencia previa. Scott, por supuesto, inmediatamente se asustó y exigió ver a los dos, de ahí que ellos fueran al parque.

Él y Derek toman asiento en una de las mesas de picnic disponibles mientras esperan a Scott y Stiles trata de medir sus emociones para asegurarse de que el chico está preparado para esto.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Derek, levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

"Nada, es solo...” él suspira. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto?"

Derek le regala una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. "Por supuesto. Además, me dijiste que debía tener 23 años, ¿verdad? Él es el alfa, así que quizá pueda ayudar”.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, aunque duda que Scott pueda ayudar con esto. Al ver que todo empezó con esas estúpidas galletas de fortuna y su propia idiotez y todo eso.

La cabeza de Derek se levanta entonces, lo que impide que Stiles se sorprenda cuando Scott aparece repentinamente en su hombro un segundo después.

"Hola chicos", les saluda, tomando asiento junto a Stiles, dejando a Derek por su cuenta al otro lado de la mesa. Entonces Scott ofrece su mano para que Derek sacuda y se presente. “¿Así que llamaste a Deaton?”.

“Sí” murmura Stiles. Al parecer, fue la galleta de la suerte lo que ocasionó todo esto."

"Aja", dice Scott, frotándose su barbilla. “¿Dijo cómo deshacerlo?”.

Él sacude la cabeza. “Deaton lo está investigando”.

"Bueno, está bien entonces. Probablemente debería visitarlo más tarde y ver si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera”. Luego se vuelve hacia Derek. "¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? ¿Cuánto sabes sobre eh… la condición de tu familia?”.

Stiles desea golpearlo. Derek apenas frunce el ceño.

"¿Quieres decir que sé si toda mi familia fue asesinada?" Gruñe. "Soy consciente."

"Sólo curiosidad," Scott le aplaca, y alza las manos a modo de defensa. "Entonces, ¿dónde te vas a quedar?"

"Conmigo", dice Stiles. "Él vino a mi casa, así que es donde él permanecerá por el momento".

Derek le da una sonrisa tímida y sabe que tomó la decisión correcta. Scott asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien entonces. Voy a ir a ver a Deaton. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Asienten y Stiles devuelve su atención a Derek, que ya lo está mirando.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacías con tu familia mientras quedaban aquí?", Pregunta.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "No sé, entretener a los niños más pequeños, jugar con una pelota de  béisbol, comer helado."

“Bueno” dijo Stiles mientras se levanta "Realmente no podemos hacer esos dos primeros, pero puedo hacer que el helado suceda."

Derek se ríe entre dientes, poniéndose de pie también y siguiendo a Stiles hasta el puesto de helado. Stiles paga y cuando ambos tienen su helado, se sientan en un banco convenientemente colocado bajo una línea de árboles. Cuando ambos helados se han ido, Stiles se dirige a Derek para decirle que es hora de irse y es entonces que se da cuenta del sudor en la frente de Derek y el

Hoy hace un poco de calor, por lo que sería una posibilidad para Derek para estar un poco sonrosado, si no fuera por el hecho de que no debería ser un problema para los hombres lobo. Son extrañamente buenos en regular su temperatura corporal.

Lo que significa que hay algo más en marcha.

“¿Derek?” pregunta, poniendo una mano en su hombro. “¿Estás bien tío?”

El chico sacude la cabeza lentamente, con las manos en los puños donde descansan en su regazo. ”Creo que voy a entrar en calor”.

Está bastante seguro de que su cerebro literalmente cortocircuitos, porque se siente como horas cuando finalmente difunde:

"¿Eso sucede enserio?”.

"Sólo con nacidos lobos", respira, tragando con dificultad. “Stiles, necesito...”.

No puede oír el resto de lo que Derek está diciendo, porque el tipo está de pie desde el banco en el que están sentados, lo que le da a Stiles un ojo de la ahora muy evidente protuberancia en sus pantalones, porque Derek está aparentemente ya muy cachondo y muy duro. Y la vista de eso es muy deliciosa.

"¡Coche!", Exclama, agitando levantándose del banco. “Deberíamos devolverte al coche. Como YA. Y entonces deberíamos llevarte de vuelta al _loft_ para que puedas. . . Hacerte cargo de las cosas”.

“¿No vamos a volver a tu casa?” pregunta Derek mientras se dirigen al jeep de Stiles lo más rápido posible, casi decepcionado.

“Mi padre vive en ese lugar”.

Derek se estremece. "Cierto”.

"Eso pensé", dice, abriendo el coche y  arrojándose en el asiento del conductor mientras Derek hace lo mismo en el lado del pasajero.

Después de que él haya cerrado la puerta, comete el error enorme de mirar a Derek, quien es desvergonzado frota su mano sobre su entrepierna, mordiéndose el labio en un claro intento de sofocar cualquier sonido que podría escapar de su boca.

Si la vista de Derek era deliciosa antes, la vista de esto lo está haciendo serio, su propia polla se endurece rápidamente en sus pantalones.

Cuando una especie de gemido agudo de frustración emana de la garganta de Derek, algo  encaja dentro de Stiles. No sabe cómo explicar de dónde demonios viene eso, ni por qué lo siente, pero parece que cada célula de su cuerpo le está diciendo que le ayude a salir. Para cuidarlo. Como si Derek fuese suyo. . . para cuidar de. . .

A estas alturas, los ojos de Derek están oscurecidos, su mente y su cuerpo aparentemente delirantes de deseo, completamente a merced de su calor. Pero a pesar de que Stiles es completamente nuevo en esto, se rinde a sus nuevos instintos y habla de Derek a través de él. (Lo tocaría él mismo, porque Dios sabe que quiere, pero Derek no es exactamente capaz de consentir eso en ese momento, así que lo dejará para más tarde).

La mano de Derek desapareció en sus pantalones vaqueros en alguna parte durante el monólogo interno de Stiles, pero eso tampoco parece ser suficiente para hacerle venir. Así que Stiles hace lo que su cuerpo le dice que haga. En primer lugar, coloca una suave mano en la espalda del cuello de Derek, moviendo su pulgar en círculos lentos y tranquilizadores por el costado de la misma. Entonces, él comienza a hablar.

"Estás bien," susurra. "Lo estás haciendo genial, nene."

No sabe de dónde viene el repentino apodo, no tiene oportunidad de pensar en ello, porque un momento después Derek está echando la cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose en sus pantalones con un suave gemido.

La niebla en la mente de Stiles se aclara.                                              

Porque él sabe ahora, con asombrosa claridad, lo que tiene que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, tendremos algo de Smut para el que sigue. No olviden dejar Kudos en el Fic Original :D


	3. Capítulo 3: Joder, estás en calor… déjame ayudarte con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta un capítulo cargado de Smut, espero que lo disfruten.

Derek ha sido reducido a  un desorden de gemidos  cuando llegan al _loft_. No sólo parece que ha perdido la capacidad de centrarse en cualquier cosa, además de su necesidad sexual,  se está poniendo sobón. No es que a Stiles le moleste.

No, Stiles está disfrutando, probablemente más de lo que debería, pero bueno, es un adolescente, lo que significa que su propio libido es bastante alto también.

Después del primer orgasmo de Derek en el auto, el tío había estado lúcido por un tiempo, lo que Stiles aprovechó para hablar sobre las cosas a través del celo. Derek le había explicado que pasar un calor sin pareja podía ser muy peligroso y doloroso, y eso sin supresores ni ayuda médica que no sería una opción. Después de eso, el tío dejó bastante claro que quería que Stiles lo ayudara a superarlo.

Él dijo que sí, por supuesto. Lo que significa que durante los próximos tres días, él y Derek tendrán increíble sexo, muchas veces, en muchas posiciones diferentes. Entre el sexo, Stiles tendrá que cuidar de Derek; asegurarse de que come, limpiarlo, mantenerlo hidratado. Y el sabe que va a amar cada momento.

Es como si los dos fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que finalmente han caído en su lugar, como siempre se suponía que debían ser. Son perfectos el uno para el otro y Stiles puede sentir que esto va a ser el comienzo de un futuro épico.

Y está listo para ello.

Derek esta encima de una vez ha cerrado la puerta, restregándose contra él mientras su cabeza está enterrada en el cuello de Stiles, donde se intercala entre marcar su piel y dejar su olor en ella. Stiles está dolorosamente duro en los confines de sus pantalones y sólo puede imaginar lo incómodo que Derek debe estar sintiendo ahora mismo.

Coloca las manos en las caderas de Derek y lo conduce al sofá, porque sí, la cama está demasiado lejos ahora mismo. Están desesperados aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando están de pie delante del sofá, se detiene, acariciando el rostro de Derek en una mano para hacerle mirarlo por un momento.

"Dime lo que necesitas, nene", susurra Stiles.

Derek gime, apoyando su frente contra Stiles antes de que conteste.

"Tú", él respira. “Te necesito dentro de mí”.

Stiles se siente aturdido por un momento, toda la sangre en su cuerpo aparentemente corriendo hacia su polla ya dura, pre semen ahora asomándose en la punta.

 

"Sí," gruñe, asintiendo. "Podemos hacerlo."

 

Ataca los labios de Derek con los suyos de nuevo, capturando los gemidos de Derek mientras se despojan de sus ropas. Deja  sus manos vagar cuando ambos están desnudos, el contacto piel-sobre-piel  es una sensación celestial y hace que su polla se ponga aún mas dura.

 

Las caderas de Derek se adelantan cuando las manos de Stiles agarran su trasero, un tímido dedo que se extiende entre sus mejillas para explorar, para tentar. Que es cuando se entera de que el agujero de Derek está húmedo y _muy listo._

 

“Jesús, jodido, Cristo”, susurra Stiles.

 

Derek gruñe. "Deja de tontear y pon tu polla en mí ya”.

 

Stiles se ríe, poniendo las manos en las caderas de Derek antes de besarlo brevemente una vez más.

 

“¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?”.

 

Derek bufa todavía desesperado e impaciente, que es probablemente la razón por la cual  un segundo después Stiles es empujado sobre el sofá, donde Derek no pierde el tiempo y se sube a horcajadas sobre él y alineándose con la polla de Stiles, se empala de una sola vez y acaba con la respiración de Stiles .

 

Él jadea, pronto cambiando a un fuerte gemido cuando Derek comienza a follarse en su polla.

Se siente increíble, sus ojos se cierran por propia iniciativa, y si Derek mantiene el ritmo rápido loco que tiene ahora, esto no va a durar mucho.

 

Entonces otra vez, estarán haciendo esto durante los próximos tres días, así que. .

 .

Finalmente vuelve a sí mismo, recordando que esto es sobre Derek. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del otro chico, su lengua juega  con uno de los pezones de Derek mientras una de sus manos viaja hacia donde su polla está desapareciendo en el cuerpo de Derek, recolectando algo de la mancha en sus dedos. Derek gime cuando la mano de Stiles se envuelve alrededor de su polla, acariciándola a tiempo con los empujones hacia abajo de Derek.

 

"Mierda, cariño, eres tan perfecto así”. Stiles gime. "Perfecto para mí."

 

Derek asiente y gimotea, dejando caer su cabeza al hombro de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir su propio orgasmo, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Derek y sosteniéndolo fuertemente, finalmente moviendo sus propias caderas para encontrarse con Derek, que se empuja cuando Derek se deja caer fuertemente. Está tan cerca de correrse  que casi quiere llorar. Sus labios dejan un rastro de besos en el cuello de Derek, mientras una de sus manos encuentra su camino de regreso a la polla de Derek para masturbarlo una vez más.

“Córrete para mí, cariño”.

Derek se corre con un grito y el apretón en las paredes internas de Derek llevan a Stiles al orgasmo poco después. Derek se desploma contra él, ambos jadeando pesadamente y Stiles se ríe, frotando suavemente una mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Derek.

"Lo hiciste muy bien", susurra, poniendo un beso en la sien de Derek. "Estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Derek deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, acariciando el costado del cuello de Stiles mientras vuelve lentamente a sí mismo. Cuando Derek está listo para soltarlo por un momento, Stiles corre al baño para tomar un paño y los limpia a ambos. Entonces, como prometió, se asegura de que Derek coma  algo y beba un vaso de agua. Sólo entonces se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá, abrazándose a Derek y jugueteando distraídamente con su pelo.

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

Derek termina su barra de granola antes de contestar. "Bueno. Gracias por ya sabes…”

Stiles sonríe, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza. "No es un problema."

Derek inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando a Stiles sonriendo , luego se inclina para poder besarlo. Stiles se complace en él, disfrutando de las manos de Derek vagando sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo, negándose a profundizar el beso todavía, porque no está en modo alguno listo para la ronda dos.

Desafortunadamente, el cuerpo de Derek no parece importarle una mierda.

Derek gime suavemente y comienza a restregarse contra Stiles otra vez, haciendo que Stiles rompa el beso y mire hacia abajo la erección de Derek que se empieza a poner dura. Parece que los períodos de refracción no existen en el mundo del hombre lobo.

"Joder, Derek no hay forma de que pueda volver a hacerlo tan pronto. Sé que soy un adolescente, pero esto es demasiado rápido incluso para mí… "

Derek gime. "Lo sé, lo siento. No es un problema, sólo ...”

"Oye", dice Stiles, captando la vergüenza y la frustración de Derek. "Nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sabía que necesitabas sexo cuando dije que sí a esto, así que no te atrevas a decir lo siento. Tendrás que follarme esta vez.”.

Se ríe entre dientes cuando la polla de Derek se sacude con sus palabras, luego se levanta del sofá y arrastrar a Derek con él a su dormitorio. Donde hay lubricante. Y una cama muy cómoda. Él toma una ducha rápida antes de que deje a Derek follarle, porque infortunadamente su cuerpo necesita un poco más preparación que Derek aparentemente necesita. Vuelve corriendo a la sala de estar por un capricho para encontrar su teléfono, enviando un rápido texto a su padre para decirle que se encargará de cosas con Derek durante los próximos tres días y  que no le espere en casa, y finalmente regresa al dormitorio.

Las pupilas de Derek estallan cuando sus ojos se encuentran, su pene ya está goteando de nuevo y Stiles no se molesta en ahogar su gemido, simplemente sube a la cama con Derek y agarra el lubricante, doblándose mientras Derek espera su tiempo marcando el cuerpo de Stiles con mordiscos y restregándose una vez más contra su cuerpo.

Cuando está listo, Derek lo coloca en manos y rodillas, entrando suavemente por detrás. Stiles habría preferido hacer esto cara a cara, pero gracias a la compartición de Scott de sus historias DI (Demasiada información) sobre su vida sexual, él sabe que preferirá esta posición más tarde. Ya sabes, cuando el nudo de Derek atrape durante media hora más o menos.

Un gemido se escapa de su boca ante el pensamiento y él lanza sus caderas contra Derek, alentándolo a follarlo más fuerte.

"Vamos Derek, no estoy hecho de cristal" se queja “Sólo toma lo que necesites”.

Parece que eso es todo lo que Derek ha estado esperando. Una mano se aferra firmemente a su cadera, mientras la otra se posa sobre su hombro, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras Derek lo folla con desenfreno. Él no se molestó en tratar de mantener la calma ahora, ni siquiera podía si quisiera, su propia polla muy viva ahora.

Cambia su peso a una mano, para poder masturbarse con una de ellas, pero Derek golpea la mano lejos con gruñido.

“¿Qué demonios...?” Comienza, pero Derek lo corta con un mordisco en su cuello.

"Mío."

"Mierda", Stiles respira, gritando cuando la mano de Derek se envuelve alrededor de su polla, creando un túnel apretado para follarlo con cada empuje hacia adelante, mientras que al mismo tiempo él puede follarse en la polla de Derek con cada empuje detrás. El sentimiento es extático.

Él puede sentir su orgasmo llegando de nuevo y le ruega a Derek que lo folle más duro, más rápido, sus brazos apenas puedan mantenerlo arriba y él entierra su cabeza en una almohada con un gemido, sus brazos se derrumban debajo de él para que él esté acostado en su pecho y  culo todavía en el aire. El nuevo ángulo lo hace gemir alto y largo y cuando Derek logra golpear su próstata, y se corre con un grito.

Es suficiente para desencadenar el nudo de Derek, ahora creciendo rápidamente dentro de él y encajando sus cuerpos juntos, asegurándose de que el semen de Derek permanezca dentro. Derek todavía está jadeando por encima de él, empujando furiosamente sus caderas en movimientos poco profundos ahora que está anudado, gruñendo cuando finalmente llega dentro de Stiles, cuerda tras cuerda de semen tirando desde el cuerpo de Derek hacia el suyo.

Derek los enrolla cuidadosamente a los lados, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, la polla todavía temblando en el culo de Stiles.

"Duerme", Derek murmura con severidad.

Stiles no necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

~

Los próximos dos días continúan de la misma manera. Tienen sexo increíble y Stiles se encarga de Derek y él en los descansos, aliviado cuando se entera de que los momentos lúcidos entre los calores de Derek se incrementan más después de cada ronda de sexo. Les permite tomar baños calientes, relajantes, o ver alguna película juntos. Stiles incluso llegó a darle a Derek masajes.

Cuando el calor de Derek ha terminado oficialmente y se han cambiado en ropas cómodas, se pone incómodo por un momento. Stiles entra en pánico, porque ahora que Derek no necesita sexo como al aire para respirar, él no está realmente seguro donde están. Lo que sí sabe, sin embargo, es que realmente no quiere que lo que hayan tenido estos últimos días termine.

Al parecer, no necesitaba preocuparse, porque Derek lo envolvió en sus brazos sin ceremonias, le dio un beso apasionado y luego le marcó con su olor.

"Te das cuenta de que no hay manera de que te deshagas de mí ahora, ¿no?"

Stiles esconde su sonrisa en el hombro de Derek, toda la tensión dejando su cuerpo así. Pertenece a Derek y Derek le pertenece. Ninguna declaración alguna vez se sintió más correcta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar Kudos y pasarse por el fic original.


	4. Capitulo 4: Joder, estamos embarazados…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta será un capítulo muy revelador, se harán una idea por el título

Un mes más tarde cuando Deaton finalmente los contacta de nuevo para hablar sobre las posibles soluciones para la… situación de Derek. Stiles odia que casi  suene como un problema, como algo malo, porque para ser honesto las últimas semanas podrían haber sido las mejores semanas de su vida.

Las cosas entre él y Derek son buenas, como estamos-oficialmente-juntos-y-queremos-pasar-cada-despertar-momento-con-el-otro, así de buenas. Lo cual es increíble. Algunos de sus amigos incluso se quejan de que son peores que Scott y Allison, cuando  éstos comenzaron a salir.

Mentirosos. Cada uno de ellos.

Entonces, ¿qué pasa si él y Derek muestran un poco (bueno mucho) de MPA ( _muestras públicas de afecto)_ a veces, al menos son felices! Incluso el padre de Stiles está bien con él, aunque estaba un poco confundido cuando Stiles regresó a casa después del celo de Derek con Derek todavía siendo un adolescente y los dos constantemente tocándose. Su padre hizo una mueca y les dijo que no quería saberlo, porque está feliz de que Stiles esté feliz. Porque él es asombroso.

De todos modos, Deaton les informó amablemente que Derek no volverá a tener 23 años hasta que 'la fortuna de su galleta se haya hecho realidad', sea cual sea el infierno que se supone que significa. Stiles realmente no debería sorprenderse de que Deaton vuelva a dejar su "explicación" colgando en una espesa nube de misterio.

 

Así que ahora que Deaton básicamente les ha dicho que tengan paciencia y esperen hasta que Derek vuelva a la normalidad, la vida continúa. Lo que significa un montón de reuniones de la manada, cena con Derek y su papá o simplemente mirando perezosamente una película juntos. Lo más importante, hay muchas citas. Sorpresivamente, Derek Hale es un romántico en secreto. Y ahora que él y Stiles están juntos, para no decir fuera del armario. Stiles se ha dedicado a burlarse de Derek una vez que vuelva a ser un adulto, pero por el momento sólo va a disfrutar de cada maldito segundo todo lo que está pasando.

 

Van a las clásicas citas como las películas, o la cena con ellos dos. Pero luego hay las pequeñas cosas que Derek le sorprende, como un dulce mensaje de texto al azar durante el día, o dejar una adorable nota en su dormitorio. Y si Stiles guarda cada nota escondida en algún lugar secreto para poder mirarlos más tarde, eso no es asunto de nadie.

 

Las cosas son perfectas, eso decía.

 

Lo cual, por supuesto, es cuando todo se va a la mierda.

 

Aproximadamente dos semanas después Stiles se encuentra constantemente agotado y vomitando sus entrañas en el inodoro, maldiciendo lo que sea que lo hizo sentir este miserable. Han pasado cinco días, ¡para gritar en voz alta! Está harto de esta mierda. Literalmente.

 

"Suficiente, voy a llamar a Melissa," dice su padre desde la puerta,  la preocupación está escrita en su cara.

 

"Papá no", se queja. “Estoy seguro de que es sólo mi estómago. Nada que amenace mi vida, viviré”.

 

“Ajá”, murmura su padre. "Así que ¿ puedo ignorarte  la próxima vez que gimas algo como de 'me estoy muriendo' y me podré ir a trabajar en paz? Bueno saberlo."

 

Él gime de nuevo, dejando que su cabeza ruede sobre el asiento del inodoro. "Solo vete. Derek se ocupará de mí”.

 

"Correcto," suspira el hombre. “Dile hola por mí cuando llegue”.

 

Su papá finalmente lo deja caer en la miseria por su cuenta, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él y dando Stiles la oportunidad de vaciar el resto de su estómago en la intimidad. Tira de la cadena cuando termina y se arrastra a sí mismo, volviendo a su dormitorio y colapsando en su cama por enésima vez esta semana. Afortunadamente, se queda dormido en cuestión de minutos.

 

Como era de esperar (y muy esperado), Derek está allí a su lado cuando se despierta. Casi quiere sollozar de alivio cuando lo ve, que sabe es un poco patético, pero se siente como una mierda, así que cállate.

 

Se acurruca más cerca de su novio, que está convenientemente acostado a su lado, y suspira feliz cuando Derek levanta su brazo para tirar Stiles más cerca de su cuerpo, frotando círculos relajantes en su espalda.

 

"Te extrañé," suspira Stiles.

Derek ríe, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso, simplemente deja caer la cabeza para besar el cabello de Stiles. Y se congela.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”, murmura Stiles.

 

"Nada solo. . . Hueles diferente. "

 

"Bien," él se ríe entre dientes. "Lo siento, probablemente huelo a muerte ahora mismo."

 

Derek sonríe, pero sacude la cabeza. “No creo que sea eso”.

 

Él levanta la cabeza de donde está enterrado en el pecho de Derek, finalmente mirando a los ojos de su novio.

 

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

 

Se encoge de hombros. "No sé cómo explicarlo, realmente. No es tu olor enfermo per se, aunque eso está definitivamente allí. Es más como tu propio olor, el que te define, ha cambiado de alguna manera. Como he dicho, es difícil de explicar”.

 

Stiles frunce el ceño, intrigado. “A que suelo oler?”.

 

"No estoy seguro de que pueda explicar eso, tampoco. Por supuesto está el olor de tu sudor y tus hormonas, pero luego hay cosas como canela, hierba recién cortada, y un cálido día de verano. Un olor subyacente de tus medicamentos para el THDA*. Es decir tú."

 

“¿Y qué cambió?”.

 

Derek frunce el ceño, tratando de encontrar las palabras. “Es más dulce, supongo”.

 

Murmura algo. “Bueno, es bueno saber que todavía huelo a dulce para ti,  después de vomitar durante cinco días seguidos”.

 

“Sí, sobre eso “dice Derek, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿No deberías ver a un médico por eso? Sé que no soy humano, pero esto no me parece normal.”.

 

"Nah," suspira Stiles. "Es probablemente sólo la gripe o algo estúpido como eso. Lo que básicamente significa cansancio constante y la incapacidad de mantener en el estómago cualquier alimento".

 

Derek suspira "Supongo, pero ¿no deberías estar vomitando y sentirte horrible todo el día si ese fuera el caso? Sólo has estado vomitando por las mañanas.

 

"Huh", dice Stiles. "Supongo que eso es extraño."

 

Y realmente lo es, a pesar de que honestamente no se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Siempre empieza a sentirse mejor por la tarde. Probablemente estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo.

 

“Si todavía no te sientes mejor al final de la semana, te llevaré a ver a un médico”.

 

Stiles gime. "No se supone que estés aliándote con mi papá, tío

."

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Lo haré si tiene razón”.

 

“Ugh”.

 

Así es como se encuentra en el hospital tres días después, el único consuelo es que Melissa es la que lo examina y no un doctor espeluznante que ni siquiera conoce.

 

Después de un examen incómodo a fondo, Melissa regresa dentro de la habitación con sus resultados. Con una mirada . . . desconcertada. De hecho, la expresión que lleva en su rostro está peligrosamente cerca de la que su padre usaba cuando él y Scott le hablaron de su 'viaje de campamento' a México. . .

 

Oh, por el amor de Dios.

 

"¿Por qué me estás mirando así?" Stiles gime.

 

"Yo - Bueno," Melissa  suspira "Si no fuera por todo eso de que 'los hombres lobo son reales', diría que estoy loca, pero estas pruebas no mienten. Y definitivamente no es la gripe. "

 

"¡Sólo escúpelo!", Exclama Stiles, porque él no puede llegar a entender nada ahora. Si después de todo va a morir, le gustaría saberlo.

 

Melissa le da una mirada de regaño por un segundo, pero contesta de todos modos.

 

"Estas embarazado."

. . .

 

"¡¿Estoy  qué?!"

 

"Embarazado. Esperando. Con niño. Tener un bebé…"

 

"¡Melissa soy un HOMBRE!"

 

"Sí lo eres," ella sonríe. "Felicidades  chico, has desafiado oficialmente la biología."

 

Stiles calcula que este es el mejor momento para desmayarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus kudos aquí y en el fic original. y Comenten para ver que les parece el fic :D


	5. Capítulo 5: Joder Con todo (El embarazo apesta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfruntando su diciembre, porque yo lo estoy haciendo, nada como darse un descanso de las responsabilidades y leer un poco de Slash!! Espero que hayan sido buen@s, igual si fueron malos aquí les va un regalito, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Así que. . . Stiles embarazado

De acuerdo con Deaton, han habido algunos casos de embarazo masculino antes, aunque no hay mucha información al respecto. Además, siempre la magia ha estado involucrada.

Justo como ahora.

Después de oír hablar del aparente embarazo de Stiles, Deaton hizo más investigación y finalmente descubrió que todo esto es culpa de la galleta de  la fortuna. ¿Cómo no? Resulta que la charla sucia acerca de "ser llenado" y "llenarte cachorros" durante el sexo mientras se esta en celo es muy peligroso. Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Su padre había estado un poco enojado cuando se enteró de que a) él y Derek le mintieron sobre la maratón de sexo sin protección durante tres días seguidos y b) que dicha maratón la hizo con lo que esencialmente es un hombre de 23 años. Stiles le recordó amablemente que parecía tener un problema con ellos saliendo,  a lo que el hombre le respondió que lo importaba mientras los dos usaran protección (demasiado tarde) y fuesen adolescentes. Stiles puede que haya gritado como eso era injusto para Derek (porque Stiles sabía a que le Derek le caí muy bien al sheriff, mucho más de lo que este quería mostrar), pero se dio cuenta de que tener un ataque sería dañino para el bebé.

Eso, al parecer, era la palabra mágica, porque su papá inmediatamente dejó de discutir y finalmente tuvo que asumir que iba a ser abuelo.

Y todo ha estado bien en el mundo de Stiles desde entonces. 

~

  **Primer Trimestre – Aproximadamente 6 semanas de embarazo**

El embarazo es. . . No lo que Stiles esperaba. No es que él estuviera esperando mucho en primer lugar, porque obviamente él es un hombre, qué él sepa, pero descubre rápidamente que hay estar embarazado es más que tener un bebé en su vientre por cerca de nueve meses. En serio, hay tantas cosas que tiene que averiguar.

No por primera vez, está increíblemente agradecido de que no tenga que hacerlo solo. Después de que el choque inicial se haya desvanecido, sus amigos y familiares están muy dispuestos a apoyarlo y Derek con lo que sea que necesitan. Especialmente Lydia, que se ha encargado de ser su consejera de embarazo. Conociéndola, ya tiene una carpeta lista con sobre los embarazos que pudo encontrar. Ella también es la que puso la lista real con cosas para averiguar frente a sus ojos.

Lo primero en la lista: encontrar un obstetra / ginecólogo. No debería ser tan difícil, de verdad. Excepto por el pequeño hecho de que es un jodido hombre. Con partes de hombre. Así que no es exactamente como que puede caminar hasta un hospital y pedir un médico calificado para controlar su embarazo. Por suerte, Melissa en realidad es una super-enfermera y sabe lo suficiente como para funcionar como su OB / GYN. Deaton también se ofreció a ayudar, aunque Stiles no está seguro si el individuo ofreció para el beneficio de Stiles o porque él ve a Stiles como un experimento científico. Joder que si.

Luego está el asunto de su THDA Está tomando medicamentos, obviamente, pero muchos medicamentos pueden dañar al bebé, lo cual - otra vez, obviamente - no es algo que él quiere. Lo discutió con Melissa y Deaton, quienes le dijeron que no hay mucho conocimiento sobre el efecto que sus medicamentos podrían tener en el bebé. Él no quiere arriesgarse, sin embargo, así que lleva su preocupación a Derek y a su papá. Ellos eventualmente están de acuerdo en que no tome más la medicación. Puede que sobreviva sin ellas. Probablemente.

Lo más importante que necesita para averiguar, sin embargo, es lo que quiere hacer con respecto a la universidad. Se supone que debe comenzar la escuela en septiembre, pero como no saben nada acerca de los embarazos masculinos, desde luego no quiere tomar riesgos. Así que a pesar de que le duele, el decide aplazar la universidad por un año. Ya cruzará ese puente cuando el bebé nazca.

A pesar de que está muy enfurruñado ahora, sabe una cosa muy segura: este bebé va a ser amado. Él y Derek se asegurarán de eso.

**7 semanas de embarazo**  

Siete semanas de embarazo, y ya tiene su primer chequeo prenatal. Y está nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Sabe que es ridículo, porque como todo el mundo le sigue diciendo, el primer chequeo girará sobre todo en torno a su salud general, pero aun así. No fue construido para esto. No entiende por qué nadie parece estar flipando, excepto por él.

"¿Te calmarías?" Derek bufa desde donde él está sentado a su lado, pero toma su mano para ofrecer a Stiles un apoyo muy necesario de todos modos. "Todo estará bien."

Están sentados en la sala de espera de la clínica de Deaton. Él y Melissa han creado un espacio especial para él en la parte trasera donde puede ser examinado. Melissa incluso trajo algunos equipos del hospital, ya que no hay forma de que pueda examinarlo allí sin levantar las cejas de algunas personas. Así que la clínica de animales será.

"No sabes eso," Stiles casi todos gemidos. "Ese es todo el problema. No sabemos nada”.

Derek levanta una ceja de juicio, pero aprieta la mano de Stiles para suavizar el golpe de lo que quiera decir. "Te das cuenta de que esto va a tomar otros ocho meses, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para enloquecer?”.

Stiles gime y lanza la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo. “No me lo recuerdes”.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Deaton finalmente viene a guiarlos a su improvisada sala de hospital. Hay un pequeño escritorio en donde Deaton va a sentarse detrás, mientras él y Derek toman asiento en las sillas delante de él.

"Así que básicamente, lo que haremos esta primera cita es determinar su fecha de salidas de cuenta, revisar su salud y hablar sobre algunos riesgos de embarazo que podrían ocurrir. También intentaré contestar cualquier pregunta que pueda tener”.

"Está bien," Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “¿Dónde está Melissa?”.

"Trabajando", el hombre suspira. "No te preocupes, yo mismo puedo hacer esto. Pero estará aquí la próxima vez”.

"Está bien, así que empecemos con esto", dice.

"Ten en cuenta que esta no es una fecha exacta", advierte Deaton suavemente. "Incluso con una mujer es difícil de precisar exactamente, pero ya que ni siquiera tienes un ciclo menstrual, será aún más difícil. Sin embargo, contando desde la fecha del calor de Derek, tu bebé probablemente llegará alrededor del 20 de marzo. "

Él comparte una mirada suave con Derek, casi derritiéndose en la adoración en los ojos de su novio. Es difícil imaginar que van a tener un bebé la próxima primavera, pero al mismo tiempo no puede esperar a comenzar esta parte de su vida con Derek. Sólo sabe que Derek va a amar intensamente a su niño o niña. No quiere pelear contra la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro.

Deaton hace muchas preguntas después de eso, que trata de responder lo mejor posible. También les da algunos consejos sobre lo que debe y no debe comer. Una de las cosas en el 'no debería” es el café. No café, maldita sea. Podría haber lanzado una mirada a la dirección de Derek después de aquello.

Dejan la clínica después de aproximadamente una hora y Stiles no puede decir que esto lo   tranquilizó. Todo lo que Deaton fue capaz de encontrar de los embarazos masculinos, era básicamente, que eran bastante difíciles, pero no imposibles. La mayoría de los bebés no nacieron con complicaciones o lo que sea. Como dijo, muy tranquilizador.

Suspira mucho cuando regresan a su casa, donde Derek se está quedando ahora también (él realmente ama a su padre a veces). Se dirige hacia el sofá y se desploma sobre él, acurrucándose a Derek cuando éste se sienta a su lado.

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a cuidar a este chico cuando nazca?", Le pregunta, pasando una mano por su estómago aún plano. "No sabemos  nada sobre de criar a un recién nacido".

Derek envuelve sus brazos firmemente alrededor de él, plantando un suave beso en la frente de Stiles. "Lo averiguaremos", promete. "Todavía tenemos tiempo. Además, no estamos solos. Estaremos bien”.

Stiles tararea, todavía sintiéndose inseguro acerca de muchas cosas. Nunca supo lo espantoso que podía ser la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Sobre todo sigue pensando en los riesgos que Deaton les había contado.

"¿Y si nuestro bebé termina siendo deforme o algo así?", Se pregunta con pena.

"Nuestro bebé será perfecto sin importar cómo se vea."

Y Stiles, bueno, sólo tiene que besarlo por eso.

**± 13 semanas de embarazo**

 Stiles sabía que sucedería algún día. Definitivamente lo esperaba. Pero aún así...

Y, sin embargo, se queda helado cuando ve su reflejo en el espejo una mañana, en medio de cambiarse de pijama, y descubre que ya está empezando. Es pequeño, seguro, pero eso es definitivamente está ahí. Su bebé está creciendo tanto que tiene una protuberancia. Mierda.

"Derek," él respira, los ojos todavía fijos en su vientre maravillado.

El tipo está a su lado en cuestión de segundos, los ojos parpadeando de forma protectora.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Hay algo mal?"

Divertido, Stiles sacude la cabeza, dándose la vuelta para que Derek pueda verlo. “Mira” dice, señalando su recién descubierto bulto.

Justo así, los ojos de Derek se dilatan y cae de rodillas, acariciando el pequeño bulto con las dos manos y una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

"Hola bebé," él susurra, colocando un beso ligero de pluma en la piel de Stiles.

Stiles se convierte en gelatina por eso y ligeramente  da tirones en el pelo de Derek.

“Levántate”.

Derek lo hace de buena gana, envolviendo de inmediato sus brazos alrededor de él y se besan hasta que ambos están sin aliento. 

~

No sabe cómo lo sabía, pero Lydia se presenta a su casa más tarde ese día, una sonrisa muy excitada en su rostro.

"Vamos de compras hoy", proclama y una mirada a su expresión le dice a Stiles que no discuta, porque si no ya verá.

Sin embargo, el frunce el ceño. “¿Comprar qué, exactamente?”.

“¡Ropa de paternidad, Stiles!”.

Él se resiste a esa idea muy rápidamente. “¡Eso ni siquiera existe , Lydia!”

Ella estrecha sus ojos hacia él, cerrándolo. “Ya lo veremos”.

"Pero "

"Vas a venir".

Él suspira, renunciando. "Bueno”.

Media hora más tarde está en el centro comercial con ella y Kira, comprando ropa que será a la vez adecuada y cómoda a medida que engorda durante su embarazo. Pronto ni siquiera cabrá en su propia ropa más y el pensamiento le cae como un cubo de agua de hielo descargado en su cabeza.

Su vientre se hará más grande, hasta que en un momento ya no será capaz de ocultarlo. Para la parte de los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills que están al tanto de lo sobrenatural, eso no será un gran problema. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los ciudadanos no tienen idea, lo que significa que no podrá salir en público en eventualmente. Perfecto.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Kira pregunta, deteniendo su espiral de mal humor descendente.

“Sí, justo. . . Pensando en lo grande que voy a estar”.

Lydia inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, considerando. "¿Qué tal un masaje después de que terminemos aquí? Todavía eres lo suficientemente pequeño como para que la gente no lo note y ayudará a aliviar cierta tensión en tus músculos. ¿Cómo suena eso?”.

"Joder sí” responde con sinceridad. "Podría  relajarme un poco."

Cuando finalmente vuelve a casa más tarde ese día, le dice a Derek que investigue algunas técnicas de masaje para poder hacérselos cuando lo necesite. Los masajes son increíbles.

Pero el embarazo sigue siendo una mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo, Pobre Stiles.  
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios y kudos aquí y en el fic original.  
> Sin más que decir.  
> Feliz Navidad. Feliz Janucá. Fiestas de las Luces. Feliz solsticio de invierno... etc. Y Para el que el no lo celebre, mal por tí, hoy es un día especial en donde... comes todo lo que quieras :D Como sea. Feliz Lo que sea y que tengan una linda noche :D Sayonara.


	6. Capítulo 6: Joder con todo (Prepárate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Se que he tardado en subir este capitulo traducido, pero es que se me había acumulado mucho trabajo y no había tenido mucho tiempo.!! Pero les traigo este capítulo, con algo de smut para que disfruten. Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero recordé que hoy es día de los Reyes, así que está este capitulito.

 El primer trimestre de Stiles está oficialmente terminado y mirando hacia atrás, podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber tenido más casos de náuseas matutinas, o haber ganado más peso, joder, algo podría haber ido gravemente mal y hacerle perder al bebé.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. De hecho, ahora que su primer trimestre está terminado, está de un humor sorprendentemente bueno. Es como si el peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros desde que él se enteró sobre el embarazo se haya desvanecido. Puede respirar un poco más fácil, por último, darle la oportunidad de aclarar su mente un poco.

Por desgracia, ser capaz de aclarar su mente también significa que una vez más es capaz de pensar con claridad. Y cuando dice 'piensa', realmente significa 'pensar demasiado'.

El pensamiento se le había ocurrido hace unos tres días, completamente fuera de la nada. Acababa de tomar un baño relajante que Derek había preparado amorosamente para él, con aceite de lavanda y un par de velas y todo, dejando que el agua caliente aliviara la tensión de su cuerpo. Y entonces.

Entonces la duda, lenta pero seguramente, se abrió camino dentro de su cerebro, anidando en el fondo de su mente hasta el momento en que se reveló, terminando abruptamente la calma de Stiles.

Todas las cosas dulces que Derek había hecho por él los meses pasados se reprodució una y otra vez en su cabeza, junto a los recuerdos de como era su relación anteriormente. Antes, las cosas entre él y Derek eran buenas, seguro, pero nunca así de bueno. Y sí, ya le gustaba Derek en aquel entonces, pero el hombre nunca mostró signos de que pudiera estar sintiéndose de la misma manera, aparte de sus bromas ocasionales.

Después de convertirse en un adolescente de nuevo, Derek se había apoyado en Stiles como un polo a tierra y no una vez pensó en lo raro que era, especialmente para Derek. Y aunque Derek le dijo que no había manera de que Stiles se fuera a librar de él ahora después de compartir su calor, el miedo de lo que podría suceder cuando Derek volviese a la normalidad ha alcanzado niveles sofocantes.

¿Qué pasa si él no se siente de la misma manera una vez que está de vuelta a su yo de 23 años? ¿Y si se arrepiente de todo? O mierda, ¿y si está enfadado con Stiles?

¿Y si ni siquiera lo recuerda?

¿Y si, y si, y si…?

~

¿Stiles?

Se sorprende de sus pensamientos cuando oye la voz preocupada de Derek llamando su nombre. Están viendo algún tipo de documental en la televisión, apoyándose uno contra el otro en el sofá frente a él. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado a Derek llamar su nombre las primeras veces.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien", asiente. “Creo que necesito algo de aire”.

Él se levanta, algo que se está volviendo más difícil en la semana.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Él sacude la cabeza. "Estaré bien. No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo”.

". . . bueno."

Él sale de la casa tan rápido como puede, sólo se detiene a ponerse unos zapatos y una cálida sudadera con capucha. Se dirige al parque, que está a sólo diez minutos a pie, y se sienta en uno de los bancos de madera cuando llega allí. Saca su teléfono de su bolsillo, mirando silenciosamente a su lista de contactos por un tiempo.

No es la primera vez que se da cuenta de lo mucho que echa de menos al resto de la manada. No lo malinterpretes, es genial pasar tanto tiempo con Derek, pero ahora que se enfrenta a un problema con Derek como centro de éste, sólo desea que él podría ir a Scott o Lydia para hablar de ello. Infortunadamente eso no es una opción ahora que todos, menos Liam, están en la universidad.

Sus dedos se ciernen sobre su teléfono, hasta que finalmente decide enviarle un mensaje a Scott.

[Para Scott: Hey tío, podemos hablar por un segundo]

En lugar de un texto de respuesta, Scott lo llama ni siquiera un minuto después. Stiles no puede dejar de sonreír cariñosamente en su teléfono cuando responde.

"Hey hermano!" Scott lo saluda felizmente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho", suspira. "Supongo que sólo quería oír tu voz, tan sorprendente como puede sonar."

"Amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo?"

"No, realmente no. . . "

“Stiles, dime” dice Scott, usando un tono de voz del que él creía que sólo Lydia era capaz.

Así que lo hace. Él le dice acerca de cada duda que ha estado corriendo por su cabeza los últimos días. De todos los temores que parece incapaz de olvidar. Sólo ahora se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con Scott. Es increíble incluso escuchar su voz de nuevo. Respira hondo cuando termina, esperando lo que Scott dijera inevitablemente al respecto.

"No quiero juzgar ni nada, pero. . . ¿Derek sabe todo esto?

Ahí está.

Gime con lástima. "No."

"¿No crees que tal vez debería?"

Stiles sólo refunfuña algo ininteligible en su teléfono, haciendo que su mejor amigo se ría entre dientes.

“Parece que estás de acuerdo en que debería”.

"Uf, lo sé", se queja. “Pero ¿cómo iba a empezar a decírselo, hombre? No quiero hacerle sentir que estoy dudando de él o lo que sea.”

Scott permanece en silencio por la línea y Stiles prácticamente puede oírle fruncir el ceño. –“Pero ¿no es así?”.

Él arrastra una mano por su rostro, rodando los ojos. “No estas ayudando, Scotty”.

“De acuerdo, lo siento…” Scott murmura.

Stiles suspira. “Todavía crees que debo hablar con él, ¿no?”.

"Sí", admite. "Realmente creo que deberías. Llámame después para hacerme saber cómo fue, ¿de acuerdo?”.

"Lo haré", dice, listo para colgar. “Te amo, amigo”.

"¡Te amo también, hermano!"

Ellos cuelgan y Stiles pasea de regreso a casa, todo el tiempo preguntándose cómo va a decirle a Derek todo esto. Simplemente no quiere fastidiarlo.

Cuando regresa, encuentra a Derek en el sofá, casi en la misma posición en que lo dejó. Así es como sabe que Derek sabe que algo está pasando, y que sabe que es serio. También significa que Derek lo va a hacer hablar.

Todavía no quiere hacer esto, pero por la forma en que Derek le está mirando, sabe que ya no puede evitarlo. Scott tenía razón, merece saberlo.

Después de deshacerse de sus zapatos y sudadera con capucha en el pasillo, se arrastra hasta el sofá y se desploma al lado de su novio. Él toma una respiración profunda y se lanza a ello.

"Así que tenemos que hablar", comienza.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. “Sí, me imaginé”.

Y, Derek suena abatido, como si pensar que lo que está molestando Stiles es su culpa.

"Bien, antes de que te diga que necesito que sepas que esto no está en ti, ¿de acuerdo?", Dice con dificultad, haciendo que Derek levante una ceja muy escéptica. "Está bien, un poco si, pero yo no te culpo!"

"Sólo dime, Stiles," Derek suspira.

Stiles toma las manos de Derek en la suya, tratando de averiguar cómo empezar. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que no importa cómo lo traiga, Derek probablemente se culpará de todos modos. Así que. . . Aquí va.

"Así que aquí está la cosa," se muerde el labio, finalmente levantando la mirada y encontrando los ojos de Derek. "Sé que te preocupas por mí, y quieres tener a este bebé conmigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar '¿y si el viejo Derek no siente lo mismo'? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, me encanta... estar contigo (suave, Stilinski), pero no puedo sacudir la idea de que el antiguo tu hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, ¿sabes?”.

Derek frunce el ceño, y Stiles no sabe si encontrarlo triste o adorable. Tal vez un poco de ambos. Le da a Derek el tiempo que claramente necesita pensarlo, sin hacer nada, pasando los pulgares por las manos de Derek.

“Pensé que habías dicho que éramos cercanos... Antes?”. Es lo que Derek finalmente dice.

"Bueno, sí," Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Lo éramos, pero como amigos. Quiero decir que me gustabas, obviamente, pero nunca insinuaste que yo te gustaba. . . "

Derek frunce el ceño, pensando de nuevo. "Pero. . . Vine aquí cuando me desperté por primera vez como un adolescente. ¿Eso no cuenta nada?”.

“Sí, ¿por qué viniste aquí?”. -pregunta Stiles, porque esa pregunta también le ha estado molestando durante un tiempo.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé, simplemente caminé aquí por instinto. Entonces, cuando vine aquí, tu olor me calmó. Me hizo sentir seguro”.

Stiles suspira. "Está bien, así que supongo que eso cuenta para algo."

“Oye, por si sirve”. dice Derek, esperando a que Stiles le mirara de nuevo antes de continuar-. “Creo que a mí ya me gustabas. Obviamente no puedo estar seguro, pero no creo que me sentiría así por ti si no tuviera una base sólida para ello primero. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Asiente con la cabeza, aunque no hace mucho para sofocar la duda en su cabeza. Es agotador. Quiere creer a Derek, pero una parte de él sólo tiene miedo de despertar sus esperanzas. Él no es capaz de hacer esta cosa del embarazo solo, por no hablar de criar al bebé por su cuenta. Él  respira profundo una vez más. Tratando de procesarlo. A pesar de que quiere respuestas, no hay manera de las consiga hasta que Derek vuelva a la normalidad. Así que tiene que hacer lo que es mejor para el bebé y tratar de no asustar tanto como sea posible. Lo que probablemente será más fácil si le da a Derek el beneficio de la duda. Él puede hacer esto. Totalmente.

Para demostrarlo, le regala a Derek una sonrisa genuina antes de inclinarse para un beso, que Derek responde con mucho gusto. Estarán bien.

~

Porque él es un asno y no puede dejar las cosas así, mensajea a Lydia antes de dormir. Los textos que envía después de que explicó la situación son. . . No lo que esperaba.

[De Lydia: Eres un idiota. Tú y Derek han estado colgaditos el uno por el otro desde siempre, así que de algún modo,  alguno de ustedes hubiese dado el paso antes de irte a la universidad]

[De Lydia: Lo que me recuerda, Scott todavía me debe 20 dólares por intuirlo]

[De Lydia: Ahora duerme, cariño. Yo también te amo]

Como dijo, no lo que esperaba. Ah, él y sus amigos van a tener una charla cuando todos regresen de la universidad la próxima vez.

(Su risa enojada tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde, sin embargo, porque ahora está bastante seguro de que él y Derek estarán bien al final, el embarazo está superándole. Está jodidamente agotado.)

  **Segundo trimestre - 16 semanas de embarazo**

A las pocas semanas de su segundo trimestre no puede posponerlo más: es hora de que empiece a usar la ropa de paternidad.

Desde que él los compró, él ha estado intentando evitar este momento todo lo humanamente posible, hoy, sus pantalones vaqueros realmente apenas, pueden subirle. Es exasperante. Como su padre acaba de pararse en la puerta, tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas (el hombre había entrado en la habitación de Stiles después de oír los gritos de indignación de Stiles). En serio, ¿Esta es su vida?

Lo que es aún más irritante es que ya no puede salir en público. Bueno, al menos no sin un abrigo de invierno muy grande o algo para ocultar su vientre de embarazado que simplemente se niega a dejar de crecer.

(Él sabe que eso es bueno, deja de gritar).

Su vida  vuelve a ser molesta, eso piensa de nuevo. El punto es que realmente sólo quiere llorar.

Así que lo hace.

Que apesta aún más, porque esto es jodidamente ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera está triste! 110% acabado, tal vez, pero eso no es una razón para empezar a llorar, mientras que prácticamente rasga los jeans de su cuerpo (y casi cayendo en el proceso).

Su papá dejó de reírse, así que adivina que es algo bueno. Mira hacia arriba para asegurarse de que realmente se detuvo, pero cuando mira la expresión de preocupación de su padre, comienza a reírse de inmediato.

¡Riendo!

¡Sin ninguna razón! Esta acabado.

~

Es hora de otra cita con el médico. Quiere decir que no está tan nervioso como la primera vez, pero eso sería una gran mentira. Se está volviendo loco. Y Derek no está ayudando, en absoluto. Durante los últimos días ha estado extrañamente mareado. Stiles se había despertado con la cabeza de Derek apoyada sobre su pecho, las manos del chico acariciando suavemente el vientre de Stiles mientras murmuraba palabras dulces, claramente todavía medio dormido.

Stiles había preguntado de dónde había salido el alegre humor, pero Derek se negó a responder. Sin embargo, prometió que no era nada malo.

De todos modos, ahora están de vuelta en la oficina improvisada en la clínica de Deaton. Melissa está presente esta vez y está a punto de hacer un ultrasonido. El gel que chorrea sobre su estómago es frío, pero pronto se desvanece cuando ella comienza a mover la varita de la máquina alrededor. Ella sonríe y después de empujar algunos botones, un sonido chillón llena la habitación. La boca de Stiles se abre.

Ese es el latido de su bebé.

Él mira de inmediato a Derek, que está radiante de nuevo hacia él, y su estado de ánimo de repente tiene mucho más sentido. El hijo de puta.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, lo sabías! -exclama.

Derek se encoge de hombros, todavía sonriendo. “No quería que te sintieras excluido”.

Es decir. . . Es realmente dulce, en realidad. Él también sonríe, finalmente dejándose llevar por el hecho de que está escuchando a su bebé por primera vez. Por los sonidos de un bebé muy saludable - palabras de Melissa, no de él, no es como si él conoce estas cosas.

Él comparte una mirada con Derek, que todavía está irradiando felicidad, y son momentos como este donde él tiene que admitir para sí mismo que el embarazo puede ser algo impresionante después de todo.

  **17 semanas de embarazo**

No importa cuánto Stiles cree saber sobre qué esperar de su embarazo por ahora, de vez en cuando un cierto nuevo desarrollo tiende a tomarlo completamente por sorpresa.

Como esta ocasión memorable en una perezosa mañana de domingo.

Son las once de la mañana y él, Derek y su padre están comiendo el desayuno en la cocina, tomando su tiempo para despertar completamente. Stiles ha tenido su primera taza de café y se levanta para una recarga. Ni siquiera ha llegado al mostrador antes de que lo sienta: una sensación pequeña y revoloteante en su sección abdominal, como las mariposas.

La taza que está sosteniendo se desliza de su mano y se rompe en el suelo de baldosas, alarmando a su papá y Derek, pero él rápidamente los rechaza, acariciando suavemente su vientre con sus manos y boquiabierto a ella en nada menos que temor.

"Hijo, ¿qué es?", Pregunta su padre, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Siente las mariposas dando patadas de nuevo y se ríe. Cuando mira hacia arriba tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero no le importa. Su bebé está pateando.

-¿Stiles? -pregunta Derek.

Él se ahoga con una risa y rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos. “Creo que sentí que nuestro bebé se movía aquí”.

Un segundo más tarde, él es atosigado por Derek y su padre, tratando de sentir el movimiento por ellos mismos, aunque eso no será posible durante al menos unas semanas. Sin embargo, él les complace. Está muy feliz ahora mismo. Además, pronto su bebé probablemente descubrirá lo divertido que puede ser jugar con los órganos internos de Stiles. Como su vejiga.

Así que sí, va a disfrutar de ella por qué todavía puede.

**± 21 semanas de embarazo**

Alrededor de 21 semanas de su embarazo, él y Derek tienen la opción de averiguar el sexo de su bebé. Una parte de él no puede esperar a descubrirlo y está muriendo por saber si está llevando a un niño o niña dentro de él. Luego está la parte de él que todavía está atascado pensando en Derek más viejo.

El pensamiento de él es lo que hace a Stiles elegir no descubrir el género hasta que nazca el bebé. Deaton dijo que Derek muy probablemente volverá a la normalidad una vez que la fortuna de su galleta se ha hecho realidad, lo que probablemente será el nacimiento de su bebé. Así que si él puede dar a Derek al menos esa pequeña experiencia para compartir con él, entonces lo hará.

Afortunadamente, Derek no parece importarle. Incluso parece complacido por la decisión de Stiles. Él sabe que va a haber momentos en los que desee que lo supiera, pero sólo tendrá que aguantar hasta el final. Será la mejor sorpresa que ha conseguido y probablemente la única que llegará.

~

No por primera vez, el bebé empieza a estar activo al  momento en que Stiles se prepara para dormir. Está acostado en la cama con Derek acostado junto a él. Ambos prefieren acurrucarse, pero Stiles es literalmente incapaz de encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir en estos días, y mucho menos seguir tendido en la misma posición durante más de cinco minutos.

De todos modos, él está acostado de lado en este momento, rozando su vientre sobresaliente para calmar los movimientos del bebé, mientras ora para que él o ella sólo sea agradable con papá y se duerma pronto.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par después de una patada particularmente fuerte del bebé y está aproximadamente  90% seguro de que la patada fue lo suficientemente dura para sentirse en el exterior. Se da la vuelta, cogiendo sin ceremonias una de las manos de Derek y colocándola en el mismo lugar que sintió la patada hace un momento.

"¿Sientes eso?", Respira.

"¿Sentir que…?” Derek se interrumpe con un jadeo. "Oh."

"Eso es ", Stiles rosa amorosamente a su bulto. “Dile hola a papá”.

Derek sonríe ampliamente y se arrastra por la cama para que estar más cerca del vientre de Stiles, besando el lugar donde simplemente sintió que su bebé pateaba antes de acariciarlo con cariño. Stiles suspira porque se siente tan bien.

-Hola, pequeño oso -susurra Derek.

Sonríe, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo mientras el otro comienza a jugar con el pelo ridículamente blando de Derek.

"Pequeño oso, ¿eh?"

Derek asiente con la cabeza, sonrojándose, y Stiles ni siquiera va a fingir que no lo encuentra adorable.

"Sí, he estado llamando al bebé así en mi mente por un tiempo. Mis hermanas solían llamarme - _osito_ todo el tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes, así. . . "

"Me encanta", admite Stiles. "Para ser honesto, yo estaba muy cansado de llamarlos 'el bebé' todo el tiempo. Creo que encaja perfectamente con él”.

Derek esconde su sonrisa contra el vientre de Stiles y milagrosamente, el bebé se calma casi inmediatamente. Stiles suspira satisfecho, se acurruca en el sueño por el murmullo de Derek a su bulto y el pensamiento tranquilizador de que su bebé ya parece amar a Derek.

 

~

Stiles está cachondo.

Está muy caliente y tiene sentimientos muy contradictorios sobre ello. Porque por un lado si que quiere tener relaciones con Derek, pero no quiere mostrar su cuerpo al chico. Tiene estrías ¿Entendido? De ninguna manera será capaz de mirarse y considerase sexy. Eso no va a suceder.

Así que es seguro decir que está sexualmente frustrado en este momento, conduciéndose a él y a Derek contra un muro. Porque Derek tiene olfato de lobo y lo sabrá. Lo que hace que todo sea aún más incómodo.

Actualmente, él y Derek están observando la trilogía del Señor de los anillos en la sala de estar, su papá está en el turno de noche. Por enésima vez esa noche, él se desplaza en el sofá, ordenando a su erección desaparecer ya.

Ahí es cuando escucha el ruido de un  desgarramiento.

Su cabeza se gira hacia Derek, que sujeta una almohada. Fuertemente . Además, se niega a mirar a los ojos a Stiles. Él se burla.

“Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabas de arrancar una almohada?”.

Derek lo mira. "Tu olor me está matando aquí."

"Lo sé, lo siento", murmura. "Y no es que no quiera hacer nada al respecto, pero tú eres super ardiente y yo solo. . . ¡grasa! ¡Parezco una ballena, Derek!

"Sí lo estás," Derek asiente, lo que es , grosero, "Porque estás embarazado de nuestro bebé. Ese poco de peso extra que llevas ahora no estará ahí para siempre. "

"Pero ahora está aquí", se queja. "Y no quiero que lo mires, pero al mismo tiempo mi libido está a punto de romper el techo!"

"Oh, confía en mí, soy consciente," Derek muere.

"Lo siento!", Exclama, agitando salvajemente. "No puedo evitarlo, ¿vale?"

La cara de Derek cambia en algo determinado entonces y Stiles no sabe si debe ser cauteloso o sentirse caliente. Su polla sí, sin embargo.

“Bueno, yo puedo”.dice Derek, dejándose caer al suelo y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Stiles frente al sofá.

Sip, su polla está de acuerdo con todo esto. Especialmente cuando Derek tira sin ceremonias de los pantalones de Stiles y los boxers. Entonces su mente traidora tiene que señalarle que ni siquiera han tenido sexo fuera del calor de Derek todavía. Y aparentemente lo dijo en voz alta, porque Derek lo mira con una sola ceja levantada.

"¿Quieres que pare?"

Oh Joder.

"No te atrevas", sisea, dejando caer su cabeza contra el sofá cuando Derek lame una raya húmeda desde sus testículos hasta a la punta de su polla.

Él separa sus piernas más y gime mientras Derek comienza a succionar en la cabeza, preguntándose ociosamente por qué no lo hicieron antes. O ya sabes, todo el tiempo. Puede soportarlo.

Derek realmente se posa sobre él entonces, tragando su polla todo lo que puede y haciendo a Stiles jadear. "Oh joder sí."

A pesar de que su cerebro está completamente lleno de lujuria, él de alguna manera logra recordar la aparente perversión de Derek, así que se compromete a prestar atención a eso para complacer a Derek, ya que realmente no puede hacer mucho más en esta posición.

"Joder, sigue así Der”. Gime.

Derek gruñe alrededor de su polla y Stiles prácticamente ve las estrellas. No tarda mucho en llegar, Derek se traga la mayor parte. Su polla hace un valiente intento de ponerse dura de nuevo después de que haya estallado su mente.

"Camisa fuera", dice Derek con una voz ronca y Stiles ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces, simplemente hace lo que le dicen. Derek ha conseguido sostener su propia polla y se masturba como puede. Poco después se viene en todo el vientre redondeado de Stiles. El serio no le importa una mierda. Está realmente caliente.

"Debemos tomar una ducha", dice Derek después de recuperarse del orgasmo, levantándose.

Stiles le extiende los brazos y bate las pestañas. "¿Me llevas?"

Derek gime, pero cumple. Stiles se ríe todo el camino arriba, hasta que Derek lo deposita (cuidadosamente) en la ducha, lo calla.

Con su boca.

**22 semanas de embarazo**

Alrededor de una semana más tarde, comienzan a decorar el cuarto de bebé, (muy neutral) en el _loft de_   Derek, que en donde él y Derek se mudarán cuando el bebé nazca. Y cuando dicen “decorar” se refieren a Lydia. Bueno, Lydia se le ocurrió la idea. Derek, Liam y su padre son los que hace el trabajo real, con Stiles ayudando como puede. (Si le dejan, ya que su padre y Derek lo tratan como a una damisela en peligro estos días. Lo cual es muy dulce)

 De todos modos, las fotos del cuarto que Lydia ha planeado son, sin duda, bastante sorprendente.  El tema es forestal y Stiles no puede dejar de quererla por escoger un diseño que significa mucho para Derek. Cabe decir. Que Derek lo amó de inmediato. La habitación tendrá un montón de plantas tranquilas y marrones suaves, árboles en las paredes, con criaturas del bosque apareciendo de vez en cuando. Su  padre arreglo la vieja mecedora que todavía tenían en el ático, para poder amamantar a su pequeño oso en la misma silla en la que sus pares lo hicieron con él. Puede que haya llorado cuando se enteró.

"Tío, esto va a ser increíble" Exclama Liam cuando ve las fotos por primera vez. “¡Ese niño se sentirá amado!”

"Absolutamente," Stiles sonríe. Absolutamente.

  **Aproximadamente 24 semanas de embarazo**

¿Quién sabía que youtube sería una fuente confiable para un hombre embarazado? Además, a las personas que se les ocurrió la idea de un video de clases de parto para las mujeres embarazadas (u hombres) deberían obtener una medalla o algo así.

No, no está bromeando. Él y Derek están sentados en la cama de Stiles mientras hablamos, Derek detrás de Stiles con su novio embarazado entre sus piernas, apoyado contra su parte superior del cuerpo. Todo suena muy cómodo, pero no se dejen engañar. Es una mierda. O todo le duele o está hinchado y Stiles puede que vuelve a llorar si no se estuviese divirtiendo tanto. El portátil de Stiles está frente a ellos, reproduciendo un video de youtube de las clases de parto mencionadas. Ahora están haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

Puede ser hilarante. Y Stiles puede o no puede ser incapaz de mantener cara de póker mientras lo hace.

Oh, bueno, tienen tiempo para prepararse, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! El capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y no olviden dejar kudos en el fic original. Feliz día de los Reyes.


	7. Capítulo 7: Joder con todo (Pero salva el bebé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado un poco, pero tenía muchimas cosas que arregla para mi nuevo año... sin más preámbulos el .... penúltimo capi.

En Navidad, la manada finalmente se reúne por primera vez desde que se fueron a la universidad. Se encuentran en el _loft_ de Derek, porque tiene mucho más espacio que la casa de Stilinski. Las primeras horas, pasan todo su tiempo poniéndose al día, compartiendo historias de la universidad. Por un momento, Stiles se siente mal por no tener sus propias historias para compartir, pero una mirada a su enorme vientre ahora de aproximadamente 26 semanas le hace recordar que vale la pena.

Con un poco de ayuda de la manada, logran decorar el loft en poco tiempo. Hay un enorme árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar, con una enorme pila de regalos debajo de ella que se abrirá esta noche después de la cena. Ellos pidieron a todos que trajeran comida a su pequeña fiesta de Navidad - incluyendo a los padres - y al final la mesa está llena de una cantidad de comida que les dejará sobras por lo menos una semana.

Después de cenar miran una película mientras disfrutan de su postre, todos ellos apilados juntos en la sala de estar. Todos los que no consiguen lugar  en los muebles están sentados en el suelo, apoyándose unos contra otros y disfrutando de la sensación de manada ahora que están todos juntos de nuevo. Stiles mismo está descansando en una silla con Derek sentado en el suelo delante de él, apoyado en sus piernas.

Más tarde esa noche, es finalmente el momento para los regalos. No es de sorprender, que una gran cantidad de los regalos son para él y el pequeño oso.

"Dudo que necesitemos un _babyshower_ después de esto", se ríe entre dientes.

Lydia sonríe. "Buen intento, cariño."

Stiles bufa. Lydia ha estado planeando su _babyshower_ desde el primer día y ha estado tratando de convencerla de que es completamente innecesario hacer un gran evento desde que se enteró. Por supuesto, él es muy consciente de que nunca va a ganar este argumento, pero lo que sea. Pero se divertirá con ella.

Cuando finalmente terminan con todos los regalos, ven otra película y él no puede evitar dormirse un poco, sentirse cálido y relajado.

**Tercer Trimestre- 30 semanas de emabarazo**

Bueno, es día con D.

Después de 30 semanas de estar embarazado, es finalmente hora para su ducha del bebé.

Una vez más, utilizan el loft como ubicación, ya que según Lydia la residencia Stilinski 'nunca será lo suficientemente grande para todo lo que ha planeado'.

Nunca lo admitirá, pero está aterrorizado.

Él jadea en estado de shock cuando entra en el _loft_ con su padre (Lydia se negó a dejarle ver algo mientras armaban todo). Es como si un unicornio se hubiese detenido y literalmente vomitado sol y arcoíris por todos lados. Apenas y reconoce el lugar.

Por instinto, busca a Derek y no puede dejar de resoplar cuando lo ve.  Al muy estilo de Derek, está haciendo una cara como si quisiera que todo desapareciera con el poder de sus cejas.

"¿Qué piensas?", Pregunta Kira, saliendo de la cocina.

"Eh bueno . . . "

Lydia aclara su garganta y le arquea una ceja.

"Es perfecto," sonríe.

Ella asiente, finalmente dejando que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro. "Gracias."

Cuando toda la manada - incluyendo a su padre y Melissa - está ahí, comienzan con los juegos preparados por Lydia. Sorpresivamente se divierte con ellos. Otra cosa que nunca admitirá, por supuesto.

El primer juego es cambiar pañales con los ojos vendados. Stiles tiene problemas para cambiar un pañal en un buen día con los ojos abiertos, por lo que no es ninguna sorpresa que no está haciendo un trabajo muy bueno con los ojos vendados. En serio, apesta en eso. Melissa y su papá casi se ahogan con su risa, así que por lo menos los está entreteniendo. Cuando los desafía, lo hacen sin palabras cambiando el pañal en un instante sin ningún problema.

"Ugh, eso es injusto", se queja.

"Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pañales que hemos cambiado contigo y Scott, realmente no deberías sorprenderte", Melissa se ríe.

El segundo juego se llama "cuántos artículos para bebés se puede nombrar", donde todos reciben un pedazo de papel y tienen 60 segundos para anotar las cosas bebé que puedan recordar. Este es ganado por Lydia y Stiles no se sorprendería si ella ya le compró cada elemento en su lista.

Él y Scott gemían al mismo tiempo cuando Lydia saca una pila de fotos de bebé de su bolso. Cuando su padre y Melissa se ríen malvadamente, saben qué imágenes están allí.

Digamos que pasaron por una fase algo rebelde con respecto a los pañales cuando eran pequeños.

Lydia se ríe con alegría. Es hora de adivinar las fotos del bebé.

Ella las extiende todas sobre la mesa y les da un número, luego les da a todos otro pedazo de papel para anotar qué imagen del bebé pertenece a quién.

Para su sorpresa, hay cuatro bebés en un vestido. Lydia, Kira y Melissa tienen sentido, pero ¿quién demonios es ese cuarto bebé?

Suelta un gemido vergonzoso cuando encuentra su propia imagen, donde sonríe maliciosamente a la cámara en toda su gloria desnudo... Bueno, adivina que podría ser peor. Al menos no está usando un pañal en la cabeza como una especie de trofeo, como Scott. Él ríe.

Al final, Derek revela que él es el que está en el vestido.

"Tío, ¿por qué llevabas un vestido?", Preguntó con una risita.

Derek se encoge de hombros, con una cariñosa sonrisa en la cara. “Laura tenía un código de vestimenta muy estricto para sus fiestas de té”.

Lydia y Kira se ríen. Una chica inteligente.

Después del juego de imagen juegan esta cosa llamada "el juego de carreras de botella", donde se batallan entre sí para beber una botella llena, amamantando como un bebé, por supuesto. Quien termine primero es el ganador.

Él es orgulloso decir que él es el que ganó este juego.

Él alaba, lanzando su mano en el aire en victoria. "¡Sí! ¡Chúpense esa, perdedores!”.

Toman un descanso de los juegos y Lydia saca una gran canasta llena de regalos. Es como la Navidad de nuevo, pero esta vez todos los regalos son para su pequeño oso. Ellos reciben una inmensa pila de ropa, un cochecito, unos diez animales de peluche diferentes - en unos diez tamaños diferentes - y una amplia gama de otras cosas útiles para realmente alistarlos para la vida paterna.

Al final de la tarde, juegan un último juego llamado "el nombre del bebé", donde todos reciben un pedazo de papel de nuevo y tienen que llegar a un nombre para cada letra del alfabeto. Este podría ser el juego más útil aún, porque cuando se terminan de compararlos, le dan las hojas de papel a Derek y a él para su inspiración. Se toma a todos con una sonrisa, pero se jura a sí mismo que no va a elegir un nombre hasta que el bebé nazca y Derek esté de vuelta a su ser más antiguo. Él merece ser parte de por lo menos esa parte del embarazo.

  **34 semanas de embarazo**

Un par de semanas más tarde, cuando todo el mundo está de vuelta en la universidad, Lydia le ordena a través de un mensaje que empiece a empacar la bolsa del hospital para él y el bebé.

Cuando lo lee, se queda en la pantalla durante un par de minutos. Es estúpido, pero tomó un texto con esta información para que se diera cuenta de lo cerca que está de la fecha de salida de cuentas. Dentro de un mes o así ya no estará embarazado. En su lugar, él y Derek serán realmente, de verdad, padres. Podrán sostener a su pequeño oso en sus brazos. Stiles apenas puede asimilarlo, es increíble.

Sacude  sus pensamientos y escribe las cosas que Lydia enumeró en su texto en un pedazo de papel para que pueda saber lo que tienen, luego le pide a Derek que lo ayude a empacar la bolsa.

"¿Realmente necesitamos estas cosas para entrar allí?", Pregunta Derek cuando mira la lista.

Stiles encoge los hombros. "Conociendo a Lydia ella investigó demasiado de esto antes de enviarla. Además, prefiero tener demasiadas cosas allí, entonces no lo suficiente. Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?”

"Verdad," Derek lo permite con un encogimiento de hombros.

Media hora más tarde han terminado de empacar y la bolsa contiene ahora su información de seguros, suaves calcetines calientes, un suéter viejo, artículos de tocador, una almohada extra, un cambio de ropa para él y su pequeño oso y una manta de bebé. Rápidamente obtiene su teléfono para tomar una foto de él y enviarlo a Lydia como prueba.

"Bueno, eso no fue tan malo como pensé que sería", admite.

Derek se acerca detrás de él y pone sus manos en el vientre de Stiles, frotando círculos suaves en ella.

“¿Estás listo para que salga el osito?”.

Él gime. “Ni te lo imaginas”.

No le malinterpretes, le encanta estar embarazado más de lo que creyó, pero está más que listo para que acabe. Quiere poder moverse de nuevo. Y luego por supuesto, no estar más embarazado significa llegar a conocer a su bebé.

"Así que, todavía tenemos un par de horas antes de que tu papá llegue a casa para cenar", Derek dice, besando su hombro. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Se da la vuelta en los brazos de Derek, sonriendo cuando las manos de Derek se deslizan por su espalda y encuentra su culo, masajeándolo suavemente.

"Puedo pensar en algunas cosas.. "

**Cerca de 35 semanas de embarazo**

Cinco días después, la realidad se derrumba sobre él.

En la peor manera literalmente posible.

Comenzó con gases en la mañana, que no es tan raro. Entonces comenzaron los calambres, que - otra vez - no es ninguna razón de pánico. Sin embargo, alrededor del mediodía su regiones pélvica empieza a molestar. Un segundo después su zona abdominal se contrae de nuevo y se duplica el dolor, cerrando la boca para sofocar un gemido.

Su padre y Derek están a su lado instantáneamente, revisándolo.

"Hijo, ¿estás bien?", Le pregunta su padre cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se relaja de nuevo.

El asiente. "Sí, creo que estoy bien. Son cólicos”.

Continúan comiendo, pero aproximadamente una hora más tarde, los calambres aparecen de nuevo, si es posible incluso más pesado que la primera vez. Esta vez es demasiado tarde para sofocar sus gemidos y Derek le ayuda a respirar a través del dolor con sus cejas fruncidas por la preocupación.

Cuando las contracciones vuelven también, su mente se convierte de inmediato en modo de peligro, todas las alarmas sonando, Houston tenemos un puto problema.

“Derek”. Murmura. “Creo que podría estar entrando en trabajo de parto”.

"¿Qué? No, Stiles” -le sacude la cabeza-, “es demasiado pronto”.

"Lo sé", se aferra, sofocando otro grito de dolor, pero jadeando cuando su ingle literalmente comienza a palpitar. "¡Hijo de puta!"

Su papá entra en la sala de estar, viendo de qué se trata toda la conmoción.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve con Deaton?", Pregunta.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Por favor."

Él no puede por la vida de él entender cómo su papá se está manteniendo tan tranquilo en el auto hacia la oficina del veterinario, porque él es está flipando, ¿de acuerdo? Agarra la mano de Derek como una cuerda de salvamento en el asiento trasero de la patrulla policial de su padre, todo tipo de pensamientos locos corriendo por su cabeza.

**"** Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si me pongo de parto? ¡No tengo vagina! ", Exclama. "¿Dónde diablos crees que este bebé puede salir?"

"Stiles, cálmate, ¿está bien? No vas a entrar en trabajo de parto -suspiró su padre-.

"¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?!"

Él jadea mientras otro pensamiento lo golpea. "Oh Dios, ¿qué pasa si estoy teniendo un aborto involuntario? ¡No quiero perder a mi bebé! "

“¡Stiles!”. Exclama su padre. "¡Estás bien!"

"¡No me digas qué sentir!"

Mira a Derek en busca de apoyo, pero el tipo está sentado allí, sujetándose a Stiles y perdido en sus propios pensamientos de miedo, con una expresión completamente en blanco en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no estás diciendo nada?", le grita.

Su padre levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo, murmurando un "¿por qué?". Él sale del coche y sólo entonces Stiles se da cuenta de que han dejado de conducir y han llegado a donde Deaton.

Se mueven por la parte trasera para que puedan entrar en la oficina de Deaton sin ser visto y se siente listo para gritar de alivio cuando ve que Melissa ya está allí.

"Por favor, Melissa," él suplica. “Tienes que salvar a mi bebé”.

Ella comparte una mirada con su papá, quién sólo pone los ojos en blanco - que, grosero -, pero luego lo arregla con una de sus impresionantes super-enfermera mirada y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros para estabilizarlo.

"¿Por qué no te acuestas en la mesa de examen y comprobaré a tu hermoso bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asiente y se mueve lentamente hacia la mesa, desabotonándose los pantalones y empujándolos por los muslos. Su corazón salta cuando se da cuenta de la pequeña salpicadura de sangre en su ropa interior.

"¡OH MI DIOS!", Grita.

Melissa frunce el ceño por un segundo, pero luego se recompone y se pone un par de guantes de látex.

"Acuéstate, muchacho."

Lo hace, agarrando el brazo de Derek y maldiciendo el hecho de que su novio elige sufrir en silencio.

"Huh," Melissa bufa, frunciendo sus labios pensativamente.

"Huh?" Stiles le remeda. "¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Ella se ríe entonces, una risa real. Stiles le hace una mueca, porque no puede ni siquiera. . . Ya no tiene palabras para esto, ¿de acuerdo? Está acabado.

"De acuerdo cariño, no te asustes -"

Su padre se ahoga con su risa y Stiles se toma un momento para mirarlo.

"- pero parece que el universo te ha bendecido con un canal de nacimiento temporal."

. . .

"MELISSA ¡Soy UN HOMBRE!"

Ella sonríe, levantando sus manos en la rendición. “No dispares al mensajero, muchacho”:

Deaton se ve encantado, esta espeluznante pequeña mirada de interés en su rostro y se acerca lentamente para ver más de cerca sus regiones inferiores. Derek debe sentir su angustia, porque deja escapar un gruñido bajo de advertencia para que Deaton deje de avanzar. No muy elocuente, pero bueno. Funciona.

Él toma un par de respiraciones profundas para concentrarse y sólo habla cuando se siente atrás en control.

"Muy bien, eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero voy a seguirte el juego. ¿Qué tal mi bebé?

"Tu bebé está bien, Stiles. El dolor probablemente fue sólo la formación del canal de nacimiento”.

"Correcto," asiente, incapaz de reconocer el hecho de que ahora aparentemente es una parte mujer, de una forma muy retorcida. “¿Y las contracciones?”.

" _Braxton-hicks_ 1" ella dice, compartiendo una mirada con su papá otra vez.

Le da la vuelta para mirar al hombre. -Tú sabías esto todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Su padre asiente con la cabeza. "Sí."

Y tú no me lo dijiste, porque. . ? "

"Porque pasé lo mismo con tu mamá", sonríe cariñosamente. “Tampoco quería escuchar”.

"¿Así que nuestro bebé está realmente bien?" Derek pregunta, finalmente volviendo a la vida.

Melissa asiente con tranquilidad. ¡Puedes volver a casa ahora. Descansar un poco."

De vuelta en el coche, él coge a su padre sonriendo en el espejo retrovisor.

“¿Qué?”

"Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte," su padre sonríe.

"¡Quien no tiene útero no opina!", Exclama.

Su papá levanta una ceja poco impresionada hacia él. "¿De Verdad?"

"Ugh, sólo maneja."

**39 semanas de embarazo**

39 semanas de embarazo

Las semanas después pasan en relativa calma. Hay un par más de casos de Braxton hicks, pero no tan malo como el “El fiasco de las 35 semanas”. Además, él ahora sabe cómo decir si en realidad son Braxton Hicks o no, lo que le ayuda a no enloquecer cada vez que sucede.

Después de toda la preparación que hizo para el nacimiento de su pequeño oso y sus vidas como nuevos padres, en realidad se siente bastante listo. El cuarto del bebé en el lugar de Derek está hecho e hicieron el loft a prueba de bebés para que Stiles y el bebé puedan mudarse inmediatamente. Incluso han comenzado a mover algunas de las cosas Stiles ya.

Sorprendentemente, su padre no parece tener problemas con el hecho de que Stiles se mudará. Habían hablado de ello cuando Derek estaba trabajando en el _loft_ , donde Stiles confesó sus preocupaciones acerca de cómo Derek reaccionará cuando vuelva a su edad normal de 23 años de edad. Su padre simplemente rodó sus ojos y le prometió que estaría bien. Aparentemente todo el mundo ya sabía que han estado enamorados desde siempre, excepto él y Derek.

Su papá y Derek han estado haciéndose cercanos el uno del otro, así, más que todo sobre el béisbol. Stiles ni siquiera sabía que a Derek le gustaba el béisbol. Siempre pensó que el tipo sólo estaba interesado en el baloncesto. No es que se queje, por supuesto.

Sonríe mientras mira a Derek y su papá en el sofá, con los ojos puestos en la televisión y haciendo comentarios entusiastas o indignados de vez en cuando. Se frota el vientre y sonríe mientras se imagina a Derek más viejo haciendo esto con su padre después de que nazca el bebé. Es sorprendentemente fácil de imaginar, los cuatro de ellos como una pequeña familia.

Se siente bien.

Al parecer, el pequeño oso está de acuerdo, porque recibe una fuerte patada en la vejiga, haciéndole exhalar un bajo "oof". Él gruñe cuando recibe otro, la presión en su ingle cada vez mayor.

"Whoa, calma al pequeño oso," él murmura en él golpe, frotando círculos tranquilizantes en él.

Las patadas se detienen. Él no recibe un momento de alivio, sin embargo, porque medio segundo después él. . . Se mojan sus pantalones.

"Uh, ustedes?"

Su padre y Derek se limitaban a gruñir, los ojos no dejando la televisión.

"Chicos!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Él hace una cara, porque él nunca pensó que él diría esto, pero allí va.

"Creo que acabo de romper aguas”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax lo sé, ya solo queda uno. ¿Que pasará con Stiles?¿Sera una niña o un niño?¿Cómo reaccionará Derek? mmm. lo sabrán antes de esta semana se los prometo. no mañana porque son los PCA, pero probablemente el jueves. Y para los que no saben que son Braxton hiks, son conocidas como precalentadores, son contracciones que ocurren durante el embarazo, pero son más intensar en el último mes, ya que obviamente el bebé esta super grande y el útero está mar cerca del la parte abdominal. Pero no conllevan a una dilatación como las del parto, pero son muy similares por lo tanto uno se puede confundir. (Eso dice tio Google, soy abogada no Meredith Greys".


	8. Joder nuestro bebé es perfecto (Gracias galletas de la fortuna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les va el final del fic. Espero lo disfruten.

Decir que recuerda mucho de lo que ocurrió mientras daba a luz a su primer hijo - él un  hombre que sigue siendo una cosa tan extraña para decir- sería una mentira.

 

En el momento en que le dijo a su padre y a Derek que pensaba que había roto aguas, era como si le hubieran cambiado el disco.

 

Derek se levantó de inmediato y lo condujo suavemente hacia arriba para ayudarlo a ponerse un par de pantalones de chándal limpios. Luego lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras, guiándolo hasta el coche y sólo deteniéndose un segundo en la puerta para coger la bolsa del hospital que habían empacado.

 

Su padre entretanto llamó a Melissa y a Deaton para notificarles de la situación. Él también llamó a la estación para decirles que  no estaría trabajando hoy y que podían llamarlo solamente para las emergencias extremas. Sólo Parrish sabe lo que realmente está pasando y su padre confía en él para resolver las cosas en la estación. Luego él también entra en el coche y los conduce al hospital.

 

Melissa se encontró con ellos en la entrada de emergencia, ayudándolo a sentarse en una silla de ruedas y tirándole una gruesa manta para intentar ocultar algo su vientre embarazado. Luego lo condujo a una habitación privada, que fue capaz de arreglar con una pequeña ayuda del padre de Liam, que también está al tanto de lo sobrenatural de estos días.

 

Una vez que se instaló en la habitación y muy cómodo acostado en la cama de hospital por el momento, lo único que quedó por hacer es esperar a que las contracciones para comenzar, abriendo su canal de nacimiento lo suficientemente ancho hasta que llegó el momento de empujar.

 

Como dijo, él no recuerda mucho de la parte del nacimiento. Sólo dolor.

 

Sí, que recuerda.

 

De todos modos, en un momento el dolor simplemente no está allí y todo lo que siente es un alivio inmenso, seguido por una gran cantidad de orgullo y alegría cuando colocan a su bebé en sus brazos por primera vez  y se siente como si fuese a estallar de felicidad.

 

"Felicidades, cariño", dice Melissa. "Acabas de dar a luz a una hermosa y sana niña".

 

Una bebé.

 

Él tiene una hija.

 

Oh Dios mío, en serio es  padre ahora. Él es un papá de la niña más perfecta que reposa en sus brazos.

 

"Hola, pequeño oso," saluda con lágrimas en los ojos. "Encantado de conocerte."

 

Derek suelta una suave risita desde donde se sienta en el lado de su cama junto a él, acariciando la cabecita de su bebé de la manera más suave posible, luego se vuelve hacia Stiles para un beso rápido.

 

"Ella es perfecta", susurra, la voz llena de emoción.

 

Stiles suelta una risa húmeda, asintiendo con fervor. "Sí, que lo es."

 

Después de que Derek haya tenido su oportunidad de sostener a su hija por primera vez, el padre de Stiles se acerca a ellos, casi haciendo manos a la niña.

 

"Déjame conocer a mi nieta", dice, con los ojos brillantes.

 

Su padre sonríe al pequeño oso, mimandola con pequeños ruidos que está haciendo. -¿Tienes un nombre para ella?

 

Él comparte una mirada con Derek y sacude la cabeza. “No hasta que Derek vuelva a ser el mismo”.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, él y el bebé son dados de alta del hospital. El canal de nacimiento de Stiles ha vuelto a desaparecer milagrosamente (y por suerte) y tanto él como su hija están muy bien.

 

Su papá los conduce de vuelta al  _ loft _ de Derek, luego decide ingresar a la estación de todos modos (nunca podría dejar su trabajo solo por mucho tiempo) para darles un tiempo para hablar y pasar algún tiempo a solas junto con su niña.

 

Después de darle de comer por primera vez, Stiles no cree que se haya cansado de la manera en que se instala en sus brazos mientras él la alimenta, un bulto caliente en sus brazos - él y Derek la hacen dormirse sin demasiado trabajo y la acuestan en su cuna.

 

Entonces él conduce a Derek al primer piso, tomando un asiento en el sofá y mirándole.

 

"Asi que . . . ¿Te sientes diferente? ", Pregunta, sonando esperanzado.

 

Derek se encoge de hombros, evitando los ojos. "En realidad no, para ser honesto. Lo siento."

 

"No, está bien", dice. "Sucederá cuando suceda. Sin presión."

 

"Sólo espero recordar todo esto", suspira Derek.

 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Sí yo también. Sin embargo, no debemos preocuparnos por ello. De todos modos, no podemos hacer mucho”.

 

"Sí, tienes razón", el tipo está de acuerdo, de pie. "¿Qué tal si empiezo la cena y puedes relajarte aquí en el sofá un poco?"

 

El sonríe. "Suena genial. Gracias."

 

El resto de la noche ocurre  sin incidentes, aunque para ser justo cambiar el pañal de su niña por primera vez no es algo que ninguno de ellos se olvide pronto. Se retiran a su dormitorio de arriba, la puerta entreabierta y el monitor de bebé en su mesita de noche para escucharla por si despierta.

 

Con toda la conmoción de hoy, Stiles se duerme poco después de acostarse, con Derek como un calor sólido a su espalda.

  
  


\-------

 

**Derek**

 

Se despierta a las tres de la mañana con el sonido de su hija llorando.

 

-Iré yo -susurra, ya levantándose.

 

Stiles murmura una respuesta somnolienta, se vuelve en la cama y sigue durmiendo. Derek bufa suavemente, pero se levanta para atender a su hija.

 

Se maravilla por un momento de lo loco y maravilloso que es, de lo agradecido que está por ella y que lo tiene todo gracias a Stiles. Él entra en el cuarto de la bebé y se acerca a la cuna, levantándola y acunándola contra su pecho mientras él la sostiene. Sus gritos se extinguieron casi al instante en que ella siente el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

 

"Sabes", reflexiona, "Si vas a dejar de llorar tan fácilmente cada vez, vas a ser el mejor bebé de todos".

 

Él suelta una pequeña  risa cuando ella hace un pequeño sonido indignado en  protesta por sus palabras.

 

"Sí, lo sé, tienes razón", acepta. "Ya eres el mejor bebé de todos los tiempos."

 

Después de un rápido (y afortunadamente menos traumático que el primer) cambio de pañal, él la pone de nuevo a dormir, recostándola. Hace una parada en el baño antes de volver a la cama. Cuando se detiene frente al lavamanos, observa su reflejo en el espejo y se detiene  brevemente, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la cara que le mira fijamente. Su cara.

En algún momento de la noche, debió de volver a su ser adulto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Le desconcierta que incluso le llevó tanto tiempo darse cuenta. De nuevo, en mitad de la noche. Se tira una mano por la boca, sonriendo cuando sus dedos se agarran a su barba por primera vez en demasiados meses.

 

Pero recuerda todo sobre esos meses.

 

Sobre todo, recuerda que se enamoró de Stiles. O mejor dicho, más de lo que ya estaba. Siendo honesto, era algo que se venía cocinando desde hace tiempo. Es ahí cuando asume que realmente Stiles y él están juntos ahora. Son una familia. Es lo que nunca se atrevió a desear.

 

Él silenciosamente camina de regreso a su dormitorio, tomando las cobijas de un Stiles que todavía está durmiendo.

 

"¿Der?" El hombre joven murmura, despertando un poco.

 

"Shh," él lo aprieta, besándole la nuca. “Vuelve a dormir, cariño”.

 

"Vale.."

 

Stiles cierra su boca, acercándose a Derek y de esa manera, está de nuevo dormido. Derek acaricia la parte superior de su cabeza con una sonrisa, los ojos se cierran a continuación, hasta que él también se ha vuelto a dormir.

 

\-----

 

A la mañana siguiente se despierta antes que Stiles. Milagrosamente, cuando él va a ver a su hija, ella todavía duerme también. Él realmente espera que eso sea algo continuo, aunque sabiendo lo que sabe acerca de los bebés, probablemente no lo hará. Él entra al baño para aliviarse a sí mismo y pasa por su rutina matutina, luego se mueve a la cocina, decidiendo sorprender a Stiles con el desayuno.

 

Stiles lo encuentra allí media hora más tarde, justo cuando está poniendo la mesa. Él jadea audiblemente, frotándose los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, lo cual es justo. Él se sorprendió cuando vio a su yo de 23 años de nuevo, también.

 

Entonces Stiles hace un sonido diminuto en la parte de atrás de su garganta y Derek apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para parpadear antes de que el chico se tire en su pecho, tirandole al suelo en su prisa por abrazar todo lo que pueda de él.

 

"Gracias , joder estás de vuelta," Stiles exhala en alivio.

 

Entonces, tan inesperado, se aleja, los ojos muy abiertos y un rubor en sus mejillas.

 

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿esto está bien? Quiero decir, ni siquiera pregunté cómo estás. ¿Incluso te acuerdas? Estoy tan - "

 

Derek lo calla antes de que pueda tener la oportunidad de terminar esa frase, cerrando sus labios alrededor de Stiles. Lo mantiene dulce y lento, deleitándose en el hecho de que finalmente llega a hacer esto. A continuación, le toma el rostro de Stiles con ambas manos, dándole otro beso casto antes de retroceder un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

 

“¿Qu...?”

 

"Te amo," Derek murmura y Dios se siente bien decirle despúes de todo este tiempo.

 

Vale la pena, por la cara que Stiles hace, es la sonrisa más grande y mas brillante que haya visto jamás, y ojos sospechosamente mojados.

 

"Ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte lo jodidamente contento que estoy de haber dicho eso", Stiles se ríe entre dientes, luego lanza sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez, continuando su abrazo y agarrándose como si nunca fuera a soltarlo de nuevo.

 

Derek estaría bien con eso.

 

“¿Derek?”.pregunta suavemente después de un momento.

 

El gime un poco.

 

"Yo también te amo."

 

Y realmente, eso es todo lo que siempre quiso oírle decir.

 

~

**Stiles**

 

Se siente como si su mandíbula se cae literalmente al suelo cuando encuentra a Derek - su Derek, el amargado lobo de 23 años de edad que ha deseado siempre - cocinando el desayuno en la cocina del  _ loft _ . Como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero lo es, joder que si.

 

Antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, se está estrellando contra Derek y abrazándolo como si fuera a fumar si lo deja ir.

 

"Gracias, joder estás de vuelta."

 

Él inmediatamente se da cuenta de su error y retrocede como si estuviera quemado.

 

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿esto está bien? Quiero decir, ni siquiera pregunté cómo estás. ¿Incluso te acuerdas? Estoy tan - "

 

Y luego, bueno. . . Entonces se están besando. Y Derek le está diciendo que lo ama y se siente como si su cara se separara de la enorme sonrisa que está luchando en este momento.

 

"Ni siquiera puedo empezar a decirte lo jodidamente contento que estoy de que hayas dicho eso", él se ríe entre dientes, luego lanza sus brazos a su alrededor, agarrándose y dejando que las dudas de los últimos nueve meses lo dejen caer.

 

Derek lo ama.

 

-¿Derek? -pregunta después de un momento, apenas audible. El hombre tararea.

 

"Yo también te amo."

 

Puede sentir que Derek esconde su sonrisa contra el costado de su cuello y se muerde el labio, mareado de todas las emociones calientes que le inundan. Este es el Derek del que se enamoró, el que ama hasta la luna y de regreso. El Derek que admitió que le quería. Está en la nube más alta del jodido cielo.

 

Derek se aleja de él o intenta hacerlo, porque Stiles se niega a soltarlo. Y realmente, ¿puedes culparlo?

 

“¿Tienes hambre?”pregunta Derek.

 

"Podría comer", dice, mirando la mesa con una sonrisa.

 

Derek saca uno de los asientos y se sienta, levantando una ceja cuando Stiles todavía no lo deja ir, pero sin ceremonias se desliza sobre el regazo de Derek.

 

“¿De verdad?” pregunta el hombre divertido.

 

"Sí, en serio. Sólo acéptalo y come, chico grande”

 

Dios, se siente bien llamarlo de nuevo. ¿Ha mencionado que está contento de que Derek regrese? Porque él realmente lo está. Extrañaba esto, a el.

 

Derek sonríe. "Yo también."

 

A él ni siquiera le importa que al parecer dijo eso en voz alta. Derek debería saberlo de todos modos.

 

Comen su desayuno, que es delicioso, con Stiles robando besos entre cada otra mordedura. Sólo porque él puede.

 

"¿Cuánto recuerdas?", Preguntó tentativamente cuando terminaron.

 

Derek le da un beso en el hombro, acariciándole el costado. "Todo."

 

"Bien", Stiles respira, aliviado. "Eso es bueno."

 

El hombre sonríe e inclina la cabeza para otro beso, al que Stiles nunca dirá que no. En serio, puede hacerlo todo el día. Su aliento se detiene cuando la mano de Derek se desliza de su lado hacia su culo, dándole un fuerte agarre. Stiles acaricia la tela de la camisa de Derek entre sus dedos y está a punto de sugerir que lleven esto a una superficie más cómoda cuando un grito penetrante suena desde el cuarto de la bebé.

 

"Un poco bloqueapolvos" él murmura sin vergüenza.

 

Derek se ríe y le dice que la traiga. “Prepararé su botella”.

 

"Está bien," él asiente, levantándose a regañadientes pero sonriendo por lo doméstico que ya son. Definitivamente puede acostumbrarse a esto. Sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación, encantado de ver a su niña otra vez.

 

“Buenos días, linda dama” le dice mientras la levanta de su cuna-. "¿Tenemos hambre? Vamos a ver si papá tiene su botella lista, ¿eh?

 

Se alegra cuando consigue que deje de llorar y la lleva abajo, caminando hacia Derek en la sala de estar y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

 

"Hola pequeño oso", Derek la saluda con un beso en la cabeza.

 

Stiles sonríe al apodo cariñoso que Derek todavía usa para ella, luego se da cuenta rápidamente de que todavía no tienen un nombre real para ni siquiera llamarla. Entrega a su hija a Derek para que pueda alimentarla y decide que ahora es el mejor momento para hablar de ella.

 

"Así que todavía tenemos que darle un nombre", comenta casualmente. “¿Tiene algún nombre en particular?”

 

Y él realmente quiere saberlo también, porque no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que quería que Derek al menos fuera parte de esta experiencia. Si él puede darle esto, lo hará lo mejor que pueda.

 

"Sí, en realidad," Derek asiente. "He estado pensando en esto por un tiempo, porque realmente me gusta el nombre. Bueno, nombres”,

 

Stiles sonríe ante la adorable sonrisa en la cara de Derek.

 

"¿Así que, cuál es?"

 

"Claudia Cara Stilinski-Hale, Cece para abreviar. Así que podemos nombrarla después de tu mamá y creo que un poco después de Cora. "Él se encoge de hombros.

 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, dándole vueltas a el nombre alrededor de su cabeza, pronunciando el nombre acortado como ver, como lo había hecho Derek. El lo ama.

 

“¿Y tu madre? ¿O Laura? ¿No quieres honrarlos también?”

 

Derek sacude la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Podemos nombrar a el siguiente por ellos"

 

"Yo ...," tartamudea, sonrojándose. "Me gustaría eso."

 

"¿Estás seguro?" El hombre pregunta lentamente y Stiles sabe que hay mucho más implicado aquí que sólo un nombre de bebé.

 

"Sí", contesta sin vacilar. "Joder que sí, Derek"

 

El rostro de Derek se ilumina y ajusta el agarre que tiene sobre el bebé - Cece - para que pueda inclinarse y besar a Stiles. El hombre retrocede con un pequeño zumbido.

 

"Deberíamos enviarle a ese restaurante mexicano una tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo así”.

 

"Joder que sí."

 

O tal vez deberían hacer una canasta de regalo en su lugar. A quien vino con la idea de mezclar comida mexicana con galletas de la fortuna definitivamente merece un lugar especial en el cielo. Él suspira.

 

Me encantan las galletas de la fortuna.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como la semana aún no ha terminado, al menos aquí. No he roto la promesa. Dejan sus comentarios, y sus kudos, proximamente estaré traduciendo más fics, que me encantaron y que personalmente pienso que merecen ser compartido.
> 
> Sayonara.


End file.
